Life after Death
by optimistic girl94
Summary: Life after Death, a non-profit organization, specializes in helping humans transition into their new vampire lives. Jack Brewer and Kim Crawford, centuries-old vampires and long-time employees, have dedicated their time to helping new vampires, despite growing opposition from slayers and rogue vampires. One new vampire comes to them and tests the limits of their generosity.
1. Chapter 1

**Life after Death**

* * *

One.

The scent of iron in the air was potent, but Jack tried his best to ignore it as he looked out into the darkness. The moon hung in the sky, casting a glow upon the trees and browning grass. Jack arranged some folding chairs in a circle and sighed. He couldn't believe that Brody was lost to them. He should be here tonight.

A few senior staff members ushered in the fold out table, bypassing the pieces of plaster that rained upon them every once in a while. Kim entered the room, a transparent pitcher in hand. Red liquid sloshed within the glass, and he reeled in his own forgotten hunger. The refreshments were for the members of the support group, old and hopefully some new. The prospect of new members helped soothe the ache Brody's absence left behind.

"We can only do our best, Jack," Kim remarked, a gentle hand on his shoulder. "Brody had always been a little uncomfortable in his new vampire life."

"I know," Jack shared, watching Kim pour out individual Dixie cups of red liquid. "Sometimes you just know the ones that won't come back. I had so much hope for him."

"Come on," Kim said, gesturing toward the front entrance. "I think I hear our first guests of the night."

Jack gave her a nod, eyes still focused on the little cups lined upon the table. He turned his eyes away and continued to follow behind her. There was no reason to wait around. They had to greet all the members as they entered. He followed her out of the large conference room they used as their meeting room.

"No frowning," she pointed, poking at his cheek. "We have to let them know life doesn't end when one becomes a vampire. We can't do that with you frowning all over the place."

He rolled his eyes, pushing her prodding finger away. "No worries. You know, I've been told I have a great smile, remember? You should. It is one of the things you like about dating me."

"Watch out Jack, your arrogance is showing," She commented and then opened the double doors.

A few familiar young faces walked in, loud and chattering amongst themselves. A few new faces trudged in behind them, eyes on the floor or the large welcome banner. He invited them to have a seat in the available chairs in the lobby. A few of the new faces picked a pamphlet from the hanging bin on the wall.

"It is still a little early. We can hold them in the lobby before we head back to the room," Kim suggested.

"Of course, you act as if I don't know the procedure," he said.

She nudged his shoulder before turning toward the small group of teens in the lobby area. Jack watched her flit from one young teen to the next. He shoved his hands into his jeans pocket, smiling. Kim was a natural. At first, Jack was hesitant about the idea of a support group. Kim was beyond determined, so Jack decided to join her. Her passion was one of the many things he loved about her.

"Well everyone, we are going to start moving toward the back," Jack announced.

The teens gave a collective nod before they followed Kim through the opened lobby door. Jack followed behind the group, shutting the door behind them. Whispers broke out amongst the large group. Jack shook his head at the chatter. Despite the change, teens would always be teens. He entered the conference room. A large welcome banner hung over a refreshment table pushed against the back wall. Many of the regular attenders headed toward the table.

"Good evening, guys. My name is Jack Brewer," he shared.

"I'm Kim Crawford."

"Welcome to Life after Death, a vampire support group," Jack shared. "You are here and that is the most important step in the right direction. We are proud of all of you. For all our regulars, keep up the good fight."

"Just because you turned, doesn't mean your life is over," Kim promised. "That is why we are here. We are here to help with the transition. Any questions?"

No one spoke. Jack smiled. He expected the silence. He pushed two folding chairs toward the circle of chairs. He glanced at all the faces. They had a good group. He could tell.

-1-1-1-1-1-

The petit redhead covered her mouth with her right hand. The dimmed lighting cast a faint glow on the teen's pale face as she wiped away stray tears. Jack's mouth dried. Kim wrapped an arm around the girl's shoulders, whispering words of encouragement over her head. Often their support group resulted in tears. Tears were welcome. The change to the vampire lifestyle was exhausting, physically and emotionally.

"Well Susan," Kim stated. "You aren't alone here."

A tall, slender blonde nodded her head, a strained smile on her lips. "She is right, Susan. I lost my entire family that night. Sometimes I wished I went with them, but I don't think that anymore. Why was I the only one turned? I don't know. But I know I'm going to use this new life wisely. I've learned so much in support that can help me."

Jack smiled.

"Jack? Kim?"

Jack turned to the female voice and frowned. A blonde stood at the door, gripping the door frame. She averted her eyes from side to side as she waited on their attention. Jack and Kim got to their feet. Both walked to her and entered the hallway. Jack told the others to talk amongst themselves. Becky arose from her seat and sat beside a still saddened Susan.

"Is everything okay, Taylor?" Kim asked.

Taylor looked toward the closed door leading to the lobby. "There is a guy out there. He isn't leaving the lobby."

Jack's back stiffened. "Is he looking for trouble?"

Taylor shook her head. Jack was unconvinced by the stranger's intentions. He directed his attention to the closed lobby door. There were many possible uninvited guests that could inhabit the lobby. The group was hidden from the public, because their support group was frowned upon in their society. Unexpected visitors were on their watch list.

"He is my age, Jack," Taylor shared as they walked the long hall. "I asked if he was here for support, just like I was trained. I never revealed this was a vampire support group. They should know what it is on arrival. If they don't know, then they are an intruder. But, Jack, he said he wasn't a vampire, but he is. I can tell. I just wasn't sure if he was one of the rogues."

Jack clenched his fists. He understood Taylor's concern. He looked to Kim who seemed just as serious. He was familiar with the vampires that loitered outside their building. Not all vampires cared for the idea of a support group and wanted others like themselves to live out their beastly nature.

"Thanks Taylor," Jack stated, hand on her shoulder. "You did well. Kim and I will take it from here. Does Rudy know?"

She shook her head. "I didn't want to cause any chaos. Only names that came to mind at the time were you and Kim. I would have gone to Rudy. I should have told him."

He nodded. "Just let Rudy know what is wrong. Don't worry. Kim and I have lived long enough to fend for ourselves."

Kim gave her a wink. "I'm a black belt in karate."

Taylor smiled and then entered into the third door on their right. Jack glanced at Kim. Just beyond the door was either a friend or foe. He clenched and unclenched his fists, preparing himself for a fight. He had no fears. Jack made eye contact with Kim one last time before she opened the door. A teen occupied the lobby, a support group pamphlet in hand. He didn't seem like a threat. He guessed Taylor assessed the situation correctly. Her number one objective was always to assess the situation to the best of her ability before buzzing anyone into the lobby.

"Welcome," Jack greeted.

The shorter teen stilled at the sound of his voice. He jerked his head over his shoulder, eyes focused on Jack. Large knots rested within a sea of disorganized curls upon the stranger's head. The male wore a long-sleeved white shirt with red stains of varying sizes. He sighed. The teen wasn't hostile. It was obvious by the constant movement of the teen's hands. The boy was confused and maybe frightened.

"Do you need some help?" Jack questioned.

"I'm not a vampire," the male said. "I'm not."

Jack knew the situation was delicate. The best for the job was Kim. She approached the teen while Jack oversaw her actions. The teen's eyes averted from side to side as he took several steps back. Jack bit his lip.

"Now, we aren't here to hurt you. We provide help for individuals like you and me here," she said. "Now, what is your name?"

The teen fidgeted in place as Kim stopped inches away from him.

"Jerry, Jerry Martinez."

"Hey Jerry," Jack greeted, hoping to dispel the tension in the air.

"I'm not a vampire. I can't be," Jerry said.

Kim looked over her shoulder at him. Jack gave her a nod to continue. It was rare they met such a nervous new member. She sighed and proceeded to calm the anxiety ridden guest.

"Jerry, I'm just going to ask you a few questions, okay?" she asked.

Kim moved a few more inches toward Jerry. Jack watched. The shock of the change resulted in a high level of panic. A newly turned vampire was hostile. They were known to lash out at anyone who seemed to be a threat. One had to be sure they approached a new vampire with extreme caution.

"When were you turned?" Kim asked.

Jerry licked his lips and then opened his mouth to answer. "I think a couple days, two days ago."

"Okay, wow that is very recent. How did you find us, Jerry?"

"Someone I know told me."

Jack stiffened. Every once in a while, humans were turned in pairs. Jack frowned, waiting for the explanation. If there was another new vampire out there, he needed to get out there and find them. A new vampire was a dangerous vampire.

"Someone you know? Are they a vampire?" Kim asked. "Do they need help?"

"No, he is human. He is human."

Jack frowned, confused. Their support group was hidden. Their name provided an excellent cover up. It didn't occur to Jack that humans may know about them. He guessed word traveled fast.

"Okay, have you eaten?" she asked. "Have you had anything to drink since you turned?"

Jerry gulped, eyes wide. "Like, you mean, like blood? You mean human blood?"

"Of course, blood," Jack stated. "We are vampires, unless you've decided you want something else. We support you either way. We have some animal blood drinkers here."

Jerry shook his head, tangled curls bouncing and flying about his head.

"Okay, alright, that is fine," Kim said, voice soft. "We won't force you to do anything. Here we give everything in reasonable doses, but you'll have to have something tonight. You are frazzled and the blood lust is why. You'll calm down after a sip, I promise."

Jerry looked past her and at him as if asking for verification. Jack nodded, but Jerry seemed uncertain.

"Jerry, this is a place of no judgement," a voice called out.

Jack turned toward their group founder, smiling. Standing shorter than him by a few feet was Rudy. On his right side, Taylor watched, eyes wide. Rudy walked toward Jack and stopped at his side. He looked to him and smiled.

"Good job, Jack," he commented.

Jack shook his head. "Kim is doing all the work."

"But you are giving her excellent back up by remaining calm and collected," he said and then looked to the teen. "Jerry Martinez, it is up to you if you want to stay. Like Kim stated, we won't force you to do anything."

Jerry remained frozen. Kim reached out for him and he took a hold of her hand. They began to walk and he lost balance for a second, but Kim grabbed his waist, hoisting him up with her strength. Jack walked to Jerry's others side, helping Kim with her task. Both teens smiled.

"Well, you both seemed to have handled the situation just as I know you would," he said. "I was right to let you have your youth support group. You know just how to keep everything under control. Now, if you excuse me. I have to get back to my group. I think I'm going to make a break through with Steve tonight. You alright, Taylor?"

Taylor awoke from her trance and nodded. "I was shocked that is all. I'm heading back to the office, and watching the door for any other newcomers."

Rudy nodded and went through the opened door. Taylor headed back to her office where a huge television screen hung above head. Jack turned his attention back to the teen nestled between them. They walked together down the hall. Once they arrived back at the room, the noise vanished. Jerry stiffened in their arms, but Jack gave him a squeeze of assurance.

"Everyone, meet Jerry Martinez," Jack introduced, leading the teen to his chair.

"He was turned two days ago," Kim shared, making sure Jerry was comfortable in his chair before she took a seat nearby.

"But, Jack where are you going to sit?" a girl with electric blue hair asked.

"Hey, no worries," Jack remarked. "I'll stand. We are here to support you all and if that means me standing, I'll stand. Now why don't we reintroduce ourselves for our new friend?"

A few female regulars spoke up first, ready to introduce themselves. Jack grinned.

-1-1-1-1-1-

"And just remember all the extra linen is in the storage room four doors on the right," Kim instructed.

Jack leant against the door frame, lips in a thin line. He watched Kim pick up the litter from the group session. She went about her merry way, straightening chairs and collecting loose food wrappers. Jack picked a stray cup from the corner, eyes still on her.

"What is wrong Jack?" Kim asked.

"I can't look at my girlfriend?"

"You can, but I know you are thinking about something."

"What are we going to do if more teens come by Kim? I have no opposition to housing them here," Jack shared. "There are adults who already live here. We may just run out of room."

Rudy was the founder of the support group and the primary provider of financial support. Their budget was limited to the essentials. Despite the hardships, they did the best they could. He knew they would find a way to keep up. Unfortunately, he did have his own doubts.

"We still have one more large conference room we aren't using," she commented. "No one has complained about sleeping on the floor just yet."

Jack chortled. "I'm sure Nick complains every night. Believe me, I should know I live here too."

Kim nodded. "You are right. Nick does a lot of that"

Jack and Kim lived in the building along with the other staff. There was a room dedicated to staff lodging but Jack and Kim decided living amongst their own, made more sense. Two large rooms designated for males and female teens resided toward the back of the building near their meeting room. The adult rooms were toward the front, men and women were separated. Married couples were the only exception.

"Tonight was a success," Jack stated tossing the Dixie cups in the trash. "Even Jerry, I never thought I would see such a thing in my life. Rudy told us we may see that, especially with teenagers."

"You think he is coming back?" Kim questioned.

Jack paused, the memory of Brody angry and bitter, in his mind. "I hope he does, if not, I'm certain we made a lasting impression on him."

Jack was tired. Although they were night creatures, vampires enjoyed a good night of sleep just like anyone else. It'll take centuries more before he ever slept during the day and walked at night. He took a hold of Kim's hand, placing a kiss upon the skin between her furrowed eyebrows.

"He didn't drink a single drop tonight, Jack," Kim said.

Jack sighed.

"Jack, are we in over our heads?" she stated, wrapping her arms around the back of his neck. "I mean we are responsible for all these newly turned children. They have so many questions and we have so little answers."

"Remember what you told me fifteen years ago, when this was just an idea?" he asked. "You told me life doesn't end when you are turned and you wanted everyone to know that. You wanted to show new vampires that they can still live, even while their undead."

"I remember when Rudy just took in adults," she commented. "And then we brought up the idea of starting our own support for vampire teens and children. He was skeptical, because teens and children were fragile and mostly still going through change. He said it would be hard."

"But you wouldn't let your idea die and I wouldn't let it die either," he stated. "I decided to jump on board and here we are now. We are housing forty vampire teens in a dingy old office building, with barely any working outlets and crumbling ceilings."

"Rudy said a few of the newly turned adults used to work in construction," she remarked. "They could fix up the building. We may even get another building from scratch. Think about it, a bigger facility. Can you imagine? Imagine everyone we could help."

Jack smiled, letting go of her hand. He bid her a good night as he entered the large conference room. He maneuvered past slumbering males on his way toward his spot in the room. His thoughts drifted to Jerry's scared eyes and then Brody's angry face before he slipped into sleep.

-1-1-1-1-1-

Hey everyone! I'm back with another story. I actually had another story I planned to post, but this idea came up and I gave it all my attention.

Vampires are my favorite kind of supernatural creatures. I noticed there weren't many vampire stories on here and this idea wouldn't leave me alone. I enjoyed typing out this chapter for you all. Feel free to leave comments! I'm curious to see what you all thought of vampire Kim, Jack, and Jerry!

Thanks to everyone who read this first chapter. I appreciate it!

The next update will be coming out soon.

Until Next Chapter,

Bye!


	2. Chapter 2

**Life after Death**

* * *

Two.

Jerry didn't show up the next day, but Jack wasn't worried. He was familiar with the pattern. Most new members disappeared for a day and then showed up ready for group days later. Kim was worried, but Jack assured her it would all work out. He wasn't too concerned.

"I think we should think about a curfew, Jack," Kim stated over a warm cup of O. "I don't like all these new slayer sightings. It is unsettling. After dark, the new vampires are safer here then out there."

"Alright, try and tell a bunch of teens that they need to be home before midnight."

"I'm serious, Jack," she stated, palms flat against the desk in their office.

Jack leant back in the office chair. Jack and Kim shared an office space. He didn't mind. The office used to be Rudy's own private bedroom, but he decided to give it to them. Rudy had been impressed with their leadership and wanted to reward them.

"I'll discuss with Rudy, see if he has any advice on how we should approach the situation," Jack remarked. "Rudy and I run a mini dojo in here and a good portion of the teens attend our lessons. Their self-defense should be good. Training and practicing their newly acquired skills should help them."

"But not everyone wants to learn karate, Jack," Kim promised. "I'm just worried. The slayer organization is growing large and we can't ignore them just because none of our own have been targeted yet. Many vampires have been killed and it is celebrated on the news."

"No one is celebrating anything on the news, Kim," Jack promised. "The government is partially on our side. Remember all the inclusion laws? Before someone would scoff at the idea of allowing a vampire into any form of business. Now, we can roam just as freely. We have shops and eateries that anyone can frequent. I read the Seaford Harold this morning and Tim's Bakery is a hit with the Seaford citizens. Kim, Tim is a vampire."

Kim rolled her eyes. "I've tried his pastries. The review was a little too glowing for him."

"Either way," Jack shared, leaning forward. "I think the world is warming up to our vampireyness. Two months from now a movie will be showing with a vampire male lead. Society doesn't hate us as much as they did back when they were carrying pitch forks and trying to stake us in the hearts."

Kim rolled her eyes. "Why bring up such medieval times, Jack?"

"I want you to know times have changed. Slowly changing, but they'll be good. Now, I'm not naïve. I know that most hate us, but not as many as you think."

"Jack!"

Jack bolted upright in his computer chair. Jack turned his eyes toward the door where Taylor stood. He looked to Kim and gave her a nod. He bolted past her to Taylor. He took a hold of her shoulders, making sure he didn't press too hard. He knew how anxious Taylor could be in situations. It was a result of her gruesome turning.

"Kai," she said.

Jack narrowed his eyes.

"Kai and Carson," she added.

Jack eyes narrowed. "You okay?"

She nodded. "A few of the newly turned were in the lobby. I rushed them to the back as soon as they kicked down the front door."

"Kicked?" Kim asked. "They normally don't use such aggression to get inside."

"They are getting more violent that is why," Jack said, rolling up his sleeves and pushing the door open to the lobby. "Kai, Carson? What the heck do you want?"

Kai looked up from a pamphlet and waved the glossed folded sheet around. "What is this crap? Vampirism and you? Tips on living a normal vampire life? You can still enjoy everything you used to enjoy? What bull are you feeding these vampires?"

Carson eyed them, hands in his pocket. "Let me have one of those. I'm curious about what life I could be living."

Jack bit his lip. Carson and Kai had been coming around for years. They had a large following of unruly vampires. A few newly turned had been enticed by their lifestyle and were pulled into a life of blood, crime, and evil. Jack wished they'd stop coming around.

"No hard feelings," Kai shared, dropping the pamphlet into a waste basket. "About Brody."

Jack glared.

"I mean, it was bound to happen, really," Kai stated, lips turned up at the sides. "Brody isn't like you all, holding hands and singing flowery songs. He wants blood, carnage, and loves the destruction he leaves behind. You know, you used to love that too before you met Miss Peace and Joy."

Kim grabbed Jack's hand and gave it a squeeze.

"It used to be you and me," Kai shared, throwing a couple more pamphlets in the garbage. "Back when vampires were respected and feared. You remember? I know you do. You killed five humans a day. I'm surprised your father is letting you do all this. As an heir –"

"He isn't my father, Kai," he spat. "You and I know that. He turned me and that is all. Turned me centuries ago and slaughtered our family. Don't you remember that? He turned me and his advisor turned you. He isn't my father."

"But, isn't he? I mean you both are still in contact aren't you?"

Kim looked at him, questioning glance in her eyes. "You still talk to him? I thought –"

"Jack is still in contact with the old vampire," Carson said. "We've seen him make his trips. We are very observant. I guess you aren't as 'reformed' as you like all your little vampire friends to think. Maybe you still hunt too?"

"Get out."

Kai dropped the last pamphlet in the garbage, a smile on his lips. "Ah, well, I guess our visit is over, Carson. That is fine. I'm starving. I saw a couple walking not too far from here, maybe if we run we can catch them."

Kai gave Jack a wink that he wished he hadn't seen. He really wished Kai would stop coming around. A gust of wind rustled his brown locks as he rushed toward the door trying to ignore the broken hinges. He cursed beneath his breath. He was certain he could fix the door, but he wouldn't mind a professional. Maybe one of Rudy's construction friends could help.

"Jack."

He pushed the door back into place and moved back. It would hold in place until they fixed it.

"Jack, you can't ignore me."

Jack sighed.

"Are you still talking to Acheron?" she questioned.

He turned to her, arms crossed. "Kim, he is hard to shake. You know how he is? He said he would have destroyed this place a long time ago, but he lets me do what I want. This place is off limits as long as I visit. He said I need to prepare to take his place. But I'm not his heir. He should have bitten someone else. He would get better results."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

Jack frowned, emptying the waste basket of the pamphlets and placing them back in the bin. He dropped into a nearby chair, running his fingers through his hair.

"If I told you, then you would question me. After all, the support group was never my idea," he shared. "And you know how I was all those years ago. I was reckless and irresponsible. It wasn't until I met you and Rudy that I began to realize I could use this new vampire life for good."

"Hey, I would have never questioned you."

He tilted his head to the side, brows raised.

"Okay, I would have been suspicious, but I know your heart Jack."

"What heart? Vampires are cold and heartless."

"You aren't," she reminded. "Despite the vampire Kai knows, I know you and the vampire you are now is nothing like before. Stop letting him get to you every time he decides to drop by. He just wants to ruin everything."

Jack gave her a firm nod. "I understand. I shouldn't worry too much."

"Good, now, let's get back to the office. We have to finalize the party."

He smiled, as she dragged him by the hand toward the office. He pushed his encounter with Kai and Carson from his mind. Kim was right. He shouldn't worry too much. He took a seat across from Kim as she sat in the office chair. He looked over the plans on the desk, smiling.

"This party is going to be a great idea. We've gotten a lot of newer members recently. It would be nice to show them what we are about," Jack remarked.

"It would be nice if we had even more money," Kim said. "Imagine what this party could be. All I have on my tiny list is 3 different liters of soda and a bag of chips."

"Don't forget the cheap party streamers," Jack stated, pointing at the item on the tiny sheet of notebook paper. "Nothing says party like cheap streamers and a one dollar bag of balloons."

"Oh well, it is the thought that counts after all," Kim reminded.

Jack agreed. "They'll have fun no matter the price tag."

"Look at you, Mr. Glass half full."

Jack shook his head and arose from his seat at the sound of the door creaking open. A young teen, named Archie, peeked through the door. He opened the door wide. The teen's body shook and his teeth chattered as he stood in the doorway. Jack invited the teen in.

"What can we do for you Archie?" Jack asked.

Jack gestured toward the chair across from the desk. Archie rejected the offered seat, but Kim wrapped an arm around his shoulder, coaxing him into a chair. Jack sighed. Archie was a boy of few words. Jack scratched at the tiny hairs at the back of his neck, thinking. He eyed the list on the table and nodded.

"I'm guessing you aren't up for talking," Jack said.

The teen shook his head, arms wrapped around his thin torso.

"How about you help us plan a party?" Jack asked.

Archie's lips twitched at the suggestion and reached for the list on the table. Jack gave the boy a pat on the back and then took a seat on the edge of the desk. The sound of teeth gnashing lessened. Kim pulled up a chair near the teen.

Archie and Kim broke out into a fit of laughter. His shoulders relaxed as warmth crept throughout his body. Although he had his own doubts about support, he couldn't deny the joy he got from helping others. He couldn't wait to do the same for other vampires down the road. He promised to make sure no one got in the way of their goals.

XIXIXIXIXI

Hey Everyone! Wow! Here is another chapter! A little on the short side, I know, but the next should be longer.

Special thanks to reviewers:

Guest, thanks for the review. I love stories about vampires too. I've done a great job? Wow, thanks! I'm glad you liked the last chapter. Thanks for the support.

Well, the next chapter should be up soon. I'm 10% (estimated) of the way done. Feel free to let me know what you think!

Thanks to everyone reading the story. You all are the best!

Until Next Chapter,

Bye


	3. Chapter 3

**Life after Death**

* * *

Three.

Street lamps illuminated Kim's pale face as she strolled along the sidewalks. Neon signs passed overhead while she conversed with Jack on the phone. Her attention strayed to the grocery bag in her left hand. She frowned. Their party was going to be on the modest side as usual.

"I'm just saying that maybe this year we could actually get some help from our human supporters," Kim shared. "I know you want to keep them out of our problems, but I think it is time to try something different. Don't you think we should open our door a little?"

Grunts of refusal drifted toward her ear. Kim wasn't bothered. She was certain one day Jack would see reason. While the location of Life after Death remained unknown, there was more talk of the support group amongst human citizens. Despite their secrets, word traveled fast.

"I'm not saying we invite any humans in, Jack. It would be too risky," she said. "I just think we should accept their charitable donations. We can accept their money out in public or private and bring it back. We don't have help from our fellow vampires. They rather pretend we don't exist. We are weaker vampires in their minds. If we even had old century vampire supporters, their too afraid of –I know just – Wait hang on, Jack."

Soft whimpers drifted toward Kim's ears. A lone car rested to her right and a few humans traveled past her. She wandered toward an alley nearby, trying to avoid the sour scent emerging from the area. The smell of iron permeated the air, distracting her, before she bolted down the alley. The alley continued until an opening came upon her immediate right. She turned, determined to figure out the mysterious smell's origins.

She dropped her bags.

"Jerry?"

She rushed forward, dropping to her knees. Jerry lay, dazed and confused, head resting against a wall. She placed a hand upon his crumpled tee and sighed. She focused on the scent from before, searching. Her eyes widened. Not too far from them was a female slumped against a dumpster.

"Oh, no, Jerry," she whispered. "Please tell me you didn't."

Newly turned vampires were a danger to anyone around them. While the transition was different for each individual, eventually even the most intolerant of human blood lusted for it. She left his side and walked to the female. Brunette locks lay across her bare shoulders, cascading just past her waist. A steady pulse thrummed beneath Kim's finger as she checked for signs of life. She hovered just before the woman's ear, pleased by the puffs of air.

Kim took several steps back and began to think. She shot her eyes toward the opening of the alley at the sound of footsteps in the distance. Her grocery bag and cellphone lay several feet away. Her call with Jack disconnected. Before she could dial Jack's number, the phone sung and vibrated with an incoming call.

"Yes, Jack," she replied. "No, I'm fine. I found him. Who? I found Jerry in an alley with a human woman. Yes, I smell blood, but the woman seems relatively unscathed. I'm going to get her to the hospital. Have Paul pick up the grocery when he comes for Jerry. Thanks."

Kim pocketed her phone, glancing at the lone bag in the alley and then at the occupants. She sighed, eyes on Jerry. "I hope after tonight, you'll feel compelled to see what support has to offer."

She turned to the woman, hooking an arm beneath her knees and neck. She could have called an ambulance, but that would involve the authorities. Society had enough ammunition against vampires lately. She wouldn't be the one to add to the fire. Jerry rested against the wall, head titled back and eyes closed. She frowned and kept her thoughts of Jerry on hold as she focused on the woman in her arms.

XIXIXIXIXIXIXIX

Jack paced up and down his office, hands in the pocket of his pants. He looked to Kim and then Rudy. It wouldn't be the first time they received anyone from the allies. Recruiters swept through the allies every night for new vampires. Either way it didn't stop him from worrying his lip between his teeth.

"Constance has him," Rudy shared. "Once he wakes, we are going to see if we can get some blood in him. He is beyond reasonably pale for a vampire, not a good sign."

Jack sat on the edge of the mahogany desk, eyes on Kim. "You stated there wasn't much blood. He didn't bite this woman?"

"I scented some blood," Kim stated, recounting the event. "I think it was from a struggle. If he had bitten her the scent would have been more overpowering than that."

Jack nodded, comforted by the facts. He sighed, running fingers through his hair. They received new vampires from the alleyways all the time. Years ago, they decided on designating one room for their alley rescues. The room in the office was labeled the infirmary. They didn't have medical equipment, because vampires healed at a faster rate than humans. Despite vampire's healing ability, they required large amounts of blood after an injury or after long periods of hunger.

"Jack, I assure you this could have been worse," Rudy promised. "He is a lucky vampire. I must warn you any further resistance from here on out will lead to trouble in his case. His blood aversion won't overpower basic need any longer."

Jack laughed, despite the seriousness of the situation. Yes, Jerry's blood aversion won't keep him from blood for long. Usually someone with a low tolerance for blood kept away from it for as long as possible. There must be some stressors in Jerry's life to lead him to blood so fast after his turning. Most vampires with an aversion to blood kept away from it for days, maybe weeks.

"Jerry seems to be under some kind of stress. We will discuss with him later," Rudy confessed.

Jack nodded. "Right, for now we wait for him to wake up."

"Don't have to wait for much longer."

Jack turned to the doorway. A women sporting a grey sweater and distressed jeans leant against the doorframe. Dark brown locks fell around her shoulders, framing an oval face. Jack smiled. Constance had always exuded a comforting presence despite her vampire nature. She had been around since Rudy opened the center. He was relieved.

"He is blinking and murmuring," Constance shared. "He'll be up in less than a few minutes. Already got a whole bag of O ready for him. What is his story?"

Jack opened and closed his mouth, uncertain of the full details himself. All he remembered was Kim ushering in a wild eyed Jerry the first day they met. It hadn't been too long ago. He shook his head, leaving her questions unanswered.

"Well, there is some blood aversion," Kim remarked.

Constance furrowed her brows, calculating expression on her face. "How high? What have you noticed?"

"First night, we calmed him down and brought him to group," Jack said. "We convinced many of the new ones to take at least a sip while the regulars guzzled cups down. We couldn't convince him. He left without a single drink."

"How long had it been since he turned then?"

"Two days," Kim replied.

Constance nodded. "It could be worse, but I can tell no blood is doing him no favors. He'll need some good mouthfuls before he can function. He should be a little more willing from what you've said. If he is already seeking out human blood, his aversion shouldn't stop him. I can't make any firm promises though."

Rudy arose, wiping his palms onto his jeans. "Let's got check on him then."

Despite Rudy's trust in them, Jack appreciated his presence during sensitive cases. Jerry was new and hostile. It was best to arrive in a group because of Jerry's condition. There was no telling how a new vampire's mind processed new information. The most horrific hallucinations came from blood deprivation.

They walked five doors down from the meeting room. Constance unlocked the door and headed inside. Rudy, Jack, and Kim stood in the doorway. The max capacity of the room was three individuals. A male lay upon a ruddy mattress, yellowing from the dumpster they fished it from. Jack winced at the condition. They had linens for the mattress at one point, but had used the extra for the new members sleeping further down the hall. They simply didn't have enough to spare anymore.

"Poor guy," Constance stated, running soft fingers through Jerry's hair. "He is a young one, you know? I say eighteen or nineteen. Basically the age of you sprouts."

Jack bristled at the comment. "We may look young, but we are older than you Constance."

Constance nodded. "Right, vampire age. Don't be too angry at this old woman. I've only been a vampire fifteen years. I'm not well versed in all things vampire quite yet."

Eyelids fluttered open and a gasp erupted from cracked lips. Jack stilled, eyes focused on the Jerry. The male shot up into a sitting position. Jerry's eyes widened as he fidgeted in place. Constance grabbed a hold of his shoulders as his body jerked. She pushed him back to the lumpy mattress, shouting for someone to get the blood nearby. Kim shoved past him and searched for their tiny storage unit of blood.

Constance's fangs elongated before she ripped through the thick plastic. Red liquid gushed from the bag as she forced the opening toward the opened mouth. Jerry calmed. Jack heaved a sigh of relief at the relaxed figure.

Jerry shoved the bag and Constance back. She stumbled from the mattress, cursing at the large red stain on her blue blouse. The new vampire sputtered and coughed, droplets of red spraying from his lips.

"You okay kid?" Constance questioned, no longer concerned about her attire.

"What the heck are you doing?" he questioned. "Where the heck is this?"

Jack sighed. He was familiar with the confusion. For a few days, Jerry had been in a daze. A few drops of blood could clear up any confusion. It would take a few seconds for things to catch up with him. Soon everything would fall into place.

"Jerry, you are here at support, remember?" Kim shared, voice soft like the first day. "You've been going through a daze I'm sure. Constance gave you some blood so things should clear up a bit more. You'll have to drink a little more if you –"

"She gave me what?" he hollered, eyes wide and wiping his lips. "Is that what that smell is?"

Jack frowned at the crude response, but understood. He too had been less than pleasant when he discovered he had turned. Jerry's eyes landed upon the flatten bag. He leapt from the mattress, crashing into some shelves and howled.

"I wouldn't dance around in here," Jack shared, arms crossed. "This is practically a broom closet. It is executive, but still smaller than an office."

"Is that really blood? Did you psychos really—?" Jerry stated, back pressed to the wall. "I – no, you are wrong. I'm not supposed to be here. I'm not one of you all. I shouldn't be a live if I was."

"Hey, none of that talk," Rudy stated. "Vampires live long lasting and healthy lives. They can be as human as they want to be. Here at support we'll help you with your transition. Which, you obviously need."

Jack nodded. "You aren't alone."

Jerry dropped to the ground. "I—killed someone, didn't I?"

Kim moved forward, cautious. Jack smiled at her gentleness. If anyone could reel in a new vampire, she could. Wide eyes looked around at them. Jerry circled his arms around his torso, pressing further into the wall behind him. He shook in place fingers tapping along his jeans clad thighs.

"No, she is just fine, Jerry," Kim promised. "I delivered her to the hospital and wiped her memory. She'll just think she had a terrible faint."

Jack looked toward the other vampires. "Rudy, Constance? We'll take it from here, alright?"

"You sure?" Constance asked, hand on her hip. "He still seems a bit frazzled."

"Trust us, we have dealt with worse," Jack stated.

Constance shrugged and then looped arms with Rudy. Both adults disappeared from sight. Jack sighed, shuffling into the room. Kim spoke just above a whisper with Jerry, searching for any new information from the male. He hadn't been vocal on his first night of support.

"I have to go," Jerry pleaded. "I can't be here."

"Go, you are kidding right?" Jack questioned. "You've barely had any blood. What Constance gave you was child's play. You should have already been on a careful 8 oz. dosage since the day you turned, which you haven't. You go out there you'll rip out a throat."

"How do you know what I'll do?" Jerry spat. "You don't know me."

"I know Kim found you in an alley with a human woman. Don't get smart with me newbie."

Jerry quieted at the reminder. Jack sighed, kneeling beside Kim. The male looked between them both, before playing with his fingers. Kim's hand settled on Jerry's knee.

"I suggest you stay here for the night," Jack suggested.

"I have a home to go to."

"Most of our regulars do too," Jack commented. "Don't resist, Jerry. We are trying to help."

Jerry scoffed, body still shaking. "A helpful vampire, who would have thought?"

Jack ignored the jab. He was used to humans and their distrust of vampires. He had seen enough from his weekly trips into the city. Despite the government laws, humans still were weary and prejudice. He looked to Kim who mirrored his exact concerned expression.

"People will know if I don't show up," Jerry said.

"Are they the same people who noticed your absence before?" Jack asked. "They did a fine time watching over you. If you made any contact with anyone during this time, you didn't stick around. Don't be embarrassed to say you have nowhere to go. Plenty of the newly turned –"

"I said I have a home to go to, alright?"

Jack stopped, lips pressed in a thin line. It had been a while since he had such a difficult case within their walls. Most of the newly turned were either hopeless or resistant beyond help. Jerry was somewhere in the middle. It was clear he didn't want to be left alone or else he would have stormed out as soon as he could. Then again the only exit was blocked. Jack didn't know why he was so adamant. He rarely forced anyone to stay. He wasn't usually persistent. He guessed Brody made a great impact.

"You can go home after our talk tomorrow morning," Kim promised.

"What talk?" Jerry questioned.

"In the morning," Jack repeated. "Come on, we have a large space where you can sleep. They'll be others there like –"

"No, I rather stay in this broom closet."

Jack looked to Kim who nodded. "I'll get some linen and sheets. That mattress isn't anything to talk about."

Kim re-etered the room with blankets and linen. Jerry allowed her to prepare the lumpy mattress. He miled. Jerry was a tough case, but he was prepared to steer him toward the right path. He hoped tomorrow he would learn more about their new arrival.

XIXIXIXIXIXIXIX

Hello Everyone! Hope you enjoyed chapter three. I enjoyed writing it.

Special thanks to reviewers:

Maddyliza1234, thanks for the review. You love this? Wow, I'm glad you like the idea. I'm glad you noticed Jack's behavior. I wanted him to come across as caring. I'm relieved that it is obvious. Don't worry about not reviewing the last chapter. No need to apologize at all. I'm glad to know you were reading either way. I appreciate this review! Thanks for the support.

Special thanks to new followers:

EVanvicky

Wasabiwxwrrior

Special thanks to wasbaiwxrrior for the favorite.

The next chapter is 15% (estimated) of the way done. I'm excited to share the next new chapter with you.

Thanks to all those reading, reviewing, following and leaving favorites. I appreciate the support. You all are the best.

Until Next Chapter,

Bye


	4. Chapter 4

**Life after Death**

* * *

Four.

Early the next morning, whispers and loud chatter rang out in the dimly lit basement cafeteria. Fifteen years ago, Rudy received the office building as a donation from a recently deceased vampire friend. Four years ago, Jack stumbled upon a cafeteria in the basement. Many suggestions had been made about the room's usage, but Rudy insisted it stay a cafeteria.

"I went over to the infirmary. Jerry was gone."

Jack looked to Kim and sighed. She held a tray of bacon, eggs, and toast. Vampires had minimal need for food, but some still had the palate for human delicacies. Kim was amongst the few that still partook in three square meals a day. All Jack needed was a thermos of blood and he was ready to greet the day.

"Look, Kim, we can't force anything. I confess I may have been a little insistent last night," Jack said, clenching his thermos. "Just the thought of us losing another one, I just couldn't bare it."

Kim's fingers slipped through his own and he sighed.

"I understand. I'm sorry about Brody too," Kim replied.

Brody showed up at support, wide eyed and nervous. He always looked over his shoulder, but spared a smile each visit. He remembered the teen pulling him to the side for a private chat. Over the days and weeks Brody's visits decreased. His behavior changed right after his encounter with Kai. Jack knew it had been Kai's influence. Kai ruined Brody.

"I don't want anyone to go down the path that Kai has chosen," Jack shared. "It is a path where anyone can lose themselves. Those vampires are far too removed from human society. They were humans once, but it doesn't matter to them anymore."

"Maybe I spoke too soon," Kim remarked.

Jerry sat with a tray of eggs, bacon, and toast. Jack sighed, relieved. He still had another chance to turn Jerry's outlook on life around. On his way toward the teen, a few vampires greeted him on the way. Of course he smiled and waved to them, but his focus was on the disgruntled teen in a blood stained white tee-shirt.

"Well, morning," Jack greeted, taking a seat across from the teen.

"I had no food in the fridge back home," Jerry commented, brow furrowed at the food on his plate. "I didn't feel like searching for food when I got back."

Jack smirked, uncapping his thermos. "Wouldn't dream of any other explanation."

Jerry's lips quirked at the comment, but he returned to his emotionless expression seconds later. Jack snorted. There was obviously something hidden beneath all the opposition. Kim sat next to him, a large smile on her lips. She flipped her hair from her face as she partook in breakfast.

"Blood thirsty beasts eat eggs and bacon?" Jerry asked.

Kim stilled, eyes narrowed. "Sorry?"

Jerry shrugged, arms crossed. "I wondered what things like you would want with a cafeteria. When Rudy showed me the serving line, I almost couldn't believe it. Buffet style and everything. Almost better than the food at my old place."

"Watch your mouth, new stuff," Kim pointed. "You're a blood thirsty beast too. Just be glad you're new. I'd kick you in the face if you weren't."

Jerry scoffed as a response.

Jack chuckled. Despite her gentleness with the newbies, Kim could be a spitfire too. She didn't let anyone talk down to her, especially a new vampire. She had no problems with acting the part of mother hen, but when it came to respect, she made sure others new how to give it.

"We'll let you eat before we chat," Jack stated.

"I'm not talking with any of you."

"Look," Kim said. "It seems to me you've forgotten who was in an alley last night and who stopped by and helped. Sure, I didn't get there beforehand, but I made sure you weren't implicated in a crime. The law may not discriminate, but it is quick to prosecute us, so be grateful."

Jerry's eyes widened.

"Kim," Jack said, setting his hand upon her shoulder.

"I'm sorry. I should know better," Kim replied, pushing her tray away. "I –look, let's just forget what I said. Have some bacon and eggs and we'll go have a chat, yeah?"

Jerry's eyes clouded with something, but cleared. Jack smiled when he nodded. He picked at the food and put pieces into his mouth. Once he was finished, Jack and Kim led him to their office. Once again, they greeted a few of the vampires they saw and promised to meet with some of their more needy cases.

Within the office, Jack offered Jerry a seat. Kim pulled a chair behind the desk, allowing two chairs to seat across from Jerry. Jack sat in the computer desk, fingers laced as if he had an ingenious plan.

"There is much we still don't know about you, Jerry."

Jerry sighed.

"We only know that you were recently turned," Jack stated. "You disappeared for a day and Kim found you in an alley. What happened?"

Jerry stilled but recounted the events of what happened. Jack noticed the moisture in the other's eyes and realized the loneliness there. It was a common thing to see on a new vampire. The life of a vampire often was a lonely one. Once one turned, they either left their life behind or tried to assimilate. Most of the time, their families opposed their new nature strongly and there was no hope for a normal life.

"When you said you had a home to go to," Kim said. "Is there someone to go to as well?"

Jerry shook his head. "I had family."

Jack nodded, understanding. He didn't expect Jerry to disclose everything like the support group attendees. Not everyone was forthcoming with their information. He had to coax a few individuals into sharing. Usually his tag team with Kim and someone opened up. There were a few that remained as quiet as the day they began to attend.

"You are young. Are you still in school?" Jack asked, curious eyes on Jerry.

"I'm young," Jerry called out. "You both look like your seventeen."

"We are anything but young," Kim stated, a twinkle in her eye. "Jack and I are centuries old."

Jerry's eyes widened. "Wow, that is – wow."

Jack nodded, leaning back. "So when we talk about vampire things we know it well. So, like I asked before, are you still in school?"

Jerry shook his head. "Graduated and got a job, it is uh –physically demanding."

Jack paused at the little fumble in the male's words. He pushed the phenomenon aside. He wished he could read minds, but the ability to read one's mind came with age. He was considered too young to have the trait. He leant forward.

"I see," Jack remarked. "Well, I see you are looking a lot more at ease. Still very pale, but – nothing a little more days here can't fix."

"Pale? Aren't vampires pale?" Jerry asked.

"Yes, but you are sickly pale," Kim pointed out. "There is a grand difference."

Jack scanned Jerry's appearance again. Kim was right. There were varying levels of paleness for a vampire. Vampires could be as white as snow, but only when they were starving. He reached for his thermos and produced a Dixie cup from the expensive dispenser. He poured a generous amount of blood into the paper cup, pushing it to the edge of the desk. The familiar scent of blood filled the atmosphere as he gestured toward the cup with his head.

Jerry paled more at the sight. Jack sighed. He may have been starved enough to attack last night, but the repulsion in his face was clear. Kim produced a manila envelope from a drawer near him. He noticed her going into some much needed administrative duties. He rolled his eyes.

"You know you can hold off, right Kim?" Jack commented.

Kim snorted. "Jerry must have documentation. How else can we see his progress?"

Jack chuckled. "Jerry, go on. Have a drink."

Jerry pushed back his chair, eyes on the cup. He shook his head.

"I'm fine really."

"You aren't 'fine really', you are hungry," Jack promised. "You'll descend into madness soon if you ignore any more offers of blood."

"This is already madness so," Jerry remarked, lips curled. "I don't see any difference."

"I'm not joking, Jerry."

"I'm not joking either –I don't remember your names, but I'm not joking."

"Jack and she is Kim," Jack shared. "Look, you are new. We have been through this song and dance before. You have to drink. You saw what happened when you didn't."

Jerry paused, cup in hand.

"If it helps, we get our blood donated to us. We partner with Seaford Regional. The government frowns upon it, but allows us the necessary blood to keep the many mouths here fed. Nothing about this blood was received in a hostile environment. No one died. Please consider your health and drink."

Jerry whimpered. Red liquid sloshed within the cup as Jerry's hands trembled. Jack watched the confliction upon his face. He arose from the desk and sat on its edge. He leaned forward, eyes set on the hesitant vampire before him. There were many parallels between Jerry and Brody. Like Brody, Jerry hesitated before blood and like him he also resisted his vampire life.

"You are hurting, Jerry," Jack shared. "Your hands are shaking and I see you wincing every once in a while. If you want the pain to go away, you'll drink."

Jerry nodded. He tossed back the Dixie cup, rivulets of blood slipping past his mouth and down his chin. He gasped and leapt from his spot surging for the waste basket in the office. He dry heaved for a few seconds. Kim knelt beside him, rubbing soothing circles into his back. Jerry had to keep the blood down.

"Sh, I know," Kim said. "You must feel so repulsed right now, so confused and worried. You think you are monster."

Jack smiled, watching her ease the tension in the other's mind.

"You must think you are a monster and a beast, but you aren't."

Jerry pulled back from dry heaving, eyes moist. "I don't know why I'm still alive. They shouldn't have let me live. I shouldn't even want to live, but I do."

Jack narrowed his eyes at the 'they', but brushed his curiosity aside.

"You deserve life just as much as the next man, Jerry," Kim said, eyes soft. "You aren't a monster. It is okay to want to live, you hear me?"

Jerry nodded, wiping the back of his hand across his eyes. Jack got to the ground by Jerry and Kim. He gave the teen a pat on the back and then two more consecutive pats.

"We are here to help you," Jack remarked. "But only if you want help. We don't force anyone here. Or at least we try not to force anyone here."

Jerry chuckled. "I met some of them. They seem happy."

"They struggle just like you Jerry," Kim promised. "But they are transitioning in the healthiest way and that is what you should do too. This new life will seem less bleak if you embrace yourself as you are now."

Jerry arose from the floor. "I—I have to get home."

Jack nodded. He led Jerry toward the lobby, Kim following behind. The teen rubbed the back of his neck, eyes focused on the ground. The parallels between Brody and Jerry continued to astonish him. His hope was they weren't as alike as it seemed.

"Group meets at eight every day," Jack shared. "You're welcome to skip. Many of our regulars have other responsibilities, some have some closure they are seeking. We won't come hunting for you if you missed a day or four."

"But after a week," Kim said. "You better believe I'm coming out there and hauling you back."

"She is kidding," Jack promised.

Jerry opened the door, half way out, before he looked at them.

"We hope to see you tonight," Jack said.

Jerry didn't make any promises. Jack understood and allowed him to disappear out the door. When eight came around and Jerry entered the lobby with many others, he didn't admit to feeling overjoyed. Instead, he clapped Jerry on the back and handed him a cup.

"Welcome officially to Life after Death," Jack said.

XIXIIXIXIXIIXIXIXI

Hey Everyone! Here is a new update! Hope you enjoyed it! I have fun writing it!

Anyway, the next chapter is 20% (estimated) of the way done. Check out my profile of you want any newa/updates on this story. Feel free to leave a comment good/bad. I'm excited to see what you all think.

Thanks to everyone who reads, reviews, follows, and leaves a favorite. I truly appreciate all the support!

Until Next Chapter,

Bye


	5. Chapter 5

**Life after Death**

* * *

Five.

Jack raised his fist in the air and glared. Kim approached Jack as Jerry pushed past her. She looked from Jack to Jerry's retreating back and then followed Jack into his office. She covered her smile with her right hand. It wouldn't be wise to laugh when Jack was clearly upset.

"He wasn't like this when he came here," Jack stated, brows furrowed. "Kim he threw a water balloons at me when I opened our office door."

"Aren't you glad he became a member?" Kim asked.

Jack gave her a look, but proceeded looking through a file.

"Jerry's file?" she asked.

Jack nodded. "He is making decent progress. He can get two Dixie cups down now."

Kim wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing a kiss to his forehead. Jack smiled as he looked over the file in front of him. Jerry was on the right path. A smooth and healthy transition meant a nice and promising vampire life.

"I'm glad. I know you hate the pranks, but I think that is a great sign that he is adapting," Kim remarked. "I think he is even getting some of our harder cases to open up as well."

Jack snorted. "He took three hesitant, scared, and repulsed newbies and turned them to bright and happy campers. I don't even know what he did. The newer vampires turned four days ago."

A week after Jerry's arrival there were three more new vampires. Jack dropped himself in a computer chair, resting the file on the desk. Loud chatter and laughter drifted through the door. Jack smiled. He liked to hear the pure shouts of joy from the newly turned vampires.

"Imagine what he'll be like working here. He could change many lives here," Kim shared, eyes bright as she overlooked the file.

"Don't get too excited. His file is still pretty empty," Jack reminded. "There is a lot he won't tell us."

"Details," Kim stated, waving the statement away. "I wish he wasn't such a lady killer. Some of the girls are complaining. Taylor almost threatened to quit just yesterday."

"I know what you mean," Jack remarked, eyes bright. "And what does he say? What to do girl? What does that even mean?"

Kim shrugged. "Maybe I'm not as accustomed to the lingo of this time period as I thought. I have no idea what that means."

Silence settled upon them. Despite all the questions, Jerry was a good addition to their group. Kim pulled away and frowned.

"Why did I hug you? Now I'm drenched too," she said. "I'm going to change."

Jack snorted.

* * *

Jack was alone while Kim was away making a house visit. The house visit was a new concept added to their support group. He was hesitant at first, but understood the importance of meeting with the family members of newly turned vampires. If the new vampire had hostile family members, then the new vampires were encouraged to keep their distance for a while. They often rotated their schedules every other week. They both couldn't be away from the vampire teens and children in their building.

Jack arrived in the cafeteria and sighed at the sight of Jerry. The other vampire hunched over his meal, lips turned down. It seemed Jerry's behavior had changed out of nowhere. He had been nothing but a troublemaking ball of energy a few days prior. Jerry was back from his trip 'home', but seemed upset maybe even agitated. It made him question the goodness of 'home'.

"Hey Jerry!"

Jerry shot up, eyes wide. Jack frowned. All the males jumped around in the room, grunting and hollering at the tiny television stationed in the cafeteria. It was game day and most of them were pumped. Louder shouts and curses rang out, worrying Jack for a second, before he turned back to the teen in front of him.

Jack settled down across from Jerry. "You have been quiet for a few days. You haven't been eating like you should. You are down to one Dixie cup."

Jerry rested his head on his arms, eyes soft. "Maybe I'm not hungry or that thing is back. The one that makes me hate blood."

Jack sighed. Often vampires stumbled and lost their way. They had weeks of progress where they drank and cooperated, but sometimes the new vampires regressed. It was expected. The road to self-acceptance was a bumpy one.

"Sam, is worried, you know?"

Jerry's brows furrowed. "Tell him to worry about himself."

Jack snorted. Sam came to them five days ago. He was eight, the youngest of their members. He had taken a liking to Rudy as soon as they met. Jack remembered when Bethany, a recruiter, brought Sam's tiny body into the lobby. It had been a sad sight to see. Children usually didn't fare well with the transition, but Sam had been a fight. He opened his eyes in the infirmary screeching for his parents and crying. Constance had done the best she could to get him fed.

"He can't do that. He kind of looks up to you a bit," Jack said. "I mean you are both trouble makers."

Jerry scoffed.

Sam deemed Jerry a good friend on sight. He followed him around, poking and prodding. Jerry almost hauled the kid out of his way a couple of times. Although there were arguments, Jack knew he liked the kid too.

"I want to be human again."

Jack's heart clenched.

"Can't I just," Jerry said, eyes wet. "I just – I don't want this."

Jerry rested his head to the table, eyes focused on his unfinished meal. Jack frowned. Silence descended upon them both as Jerry continued to stare at nothing in particular. Sometimes even the most adapted vampires fell. Jack gave Jerry a pat of assurance. He only hoped the teen would be better the following day.

* * *

Jack sighed, frowning. Kim glanced up from a file, brow raised. He looked to her instead of at the wall before him. Kim arose from her chair and took a seat on the desk's edge. She reached out, placing her hand upon his own. She began to rub circles into the back of his hand.

"What seems to be the problem, Jack?"

"As you know, Jerry is regressing."

Kim nodded, lips turned down. She continued her soothing massage into his hand. Jack was thankful for her presence. As staff, they enjoyed celebrating the victories of their members. Every time a new vampire took a step in the right direction, they were ecstatic. Every step backward was like a shot to the heart.

"He didn't have breakfast," Kim shared. "Usually he is the most excited for breakfast, no matter how limited the variety is."

Jack groaned, frustrated by the new development. He looked to the papers in Kim's hand, curious. Kim handed over the file and he scanned over a new member's name and progress page. His lips twitched at the mention of their steady ascent. Soon the new vampire would be on the right path. But just like Jerry there was always a chance for regression.

"I choose to be positive," Kim said. "Everyone goes through a slump. He will bounce back. I remember Taylor's transition. She had done the same as Jerry. She didn't want interaction with any of the other vampires, especially us. After a week or two, she adjusted and stayed on the right path."

Jack remembered Taylor's story well. He smiled. Someone knocked. Jack and Kim turned their attention to the door. Kim called in the guest and watched a new vampire by the name of Angel enter the room. She fidgeted from the stares but asked to talk. Jack beamed. She had been one of the more reserved new members. It seemed she would be the first one to talk amongst her friends.

"Angel, everything alright?" Kim asked.

"I'm not sure."

"Have a seat," Jack stated, gesturing toward a chair before them. "Now, what can we do for you?"

* * *

Jack walked up the hallway and stopped by an opened door. A medium sized room lay to his right. A mahogany desk rested beneath two large monitors in the room. Taylor reached for the cordless phone, but paused at his presence. She smiled and ushered him inside. Taylor participated in more of the administrative duties of the organization. She never expressed any interest in leading a support group meeting. He often wished she would.

"Hey, Jack," she greeted. "Actually, I'm glad you stopped by."

"Really?"

She nodded, tucking strands of fly away hair behind her right ear. Jack leant against the doorframe ready to chat. Taylor shuffled through her desk drawer, brows furrowed. Staplers and packets of paper rustled while she searched. Taylor paused and remained frozen.

"Hey, you alright?" Jack asked.

Taylor reached into the desk, producing a thick pointed piece of wood from the drawer. It was a stake. He inched toward her, eyes wide. She laid the item upon her desk. He didn't understand. There shouldn't be a stake at a vampire support group.

"I found it early this morning after breakfast," she remarked. "I was coming to my office."

"Have you shown Rudy?"

"No. He hasn't returned from his visit into the city. He is visiting that human friend of his, Phil."

Jack smiled at the knowledge. Phil was a kind man. He was the only human who he trusted. He made a generous donation toward the group last year. It helped stock the fridges with extra food. Phil planned to donate some more money sometime around the next month. Rudy protested at first, because he was worried. Phil's had good business days but his restaurant wasn't the most successful.

"Why hide this till now?" Jack asked.

"I didn't want there to be widespread panic," she stated, eyes on the ground. "I know it isn't something I should have kept this long, but the idea of hysteria worried me. There are so many more new faces than old, and I want them to continue coming. Some of them this is all they have."

Jack understood her concern. Many wouldn't hesitate to leave. The stake wasn't a joke.

"We'll discuss with Rudy when he returns," Jack reminded. "For now, we keep it here away from any eyes, alright?"

She nodded and then went back to the two security screens in the room. He watched her look to the monitors again. Her job required a lot of careful judgment on her part. She was in charge of pressing a button that unlocked their front door for visitors. Jack sighed, leaving her too her task. He disappeared out of the room. He headed back to his own office where he awaited Rudy's arrival. A stake, no matter how small, was an issue. Where there was a stake, there was a slayer. There was a slayer amongst them and no one knew about it until now.

* * *

An hour later Rudy returned, chattering loudly on the phone. His loud conversation drifted down the hall. Jack arose from his desk, Kim following closely behind. Rudy waved to them as he headed toward his office. Jack entered the office. Taylor appeared seconds later, ready to explain her findings.

"Rudy, we have a problem," Jack shared, gesturing for Taylor to make her move.

Taylor pulled a stake from behind her back. Rudy narrowed his eyes. Silence settled upon the occupants of the room. Jack rested his palms to the desk, leaning forward. He analyzed the expression on Rudy's face. He frowned at the sight of his furrowed brows and clenched fists.

"Rudy," Jack said.

"I know it is only one stake," Taylor commented. "But I just figured I should bring this to your attention."

Rudy nodded, demanding details. Taylor shared the details of the stake to the best of her ability. Jack wished there was more than just an initial location of the stake, but that was all they had. Rudy leant back in his chair, running his fingers through his locks. Jack was worried. Rudy was hardly a quiet man, so his silence wasn't normal.

"Our security feeds have been clean, nothing out of the ordinary," Rudy said. "We should be worried. This stakes means a slayer masquerading as a vampire is amongst us. This wouldn't be an issue if the intruder were truly a vampire and had come to us for help. But no one has stepped forward. We have to keep an eye on things, everyone. I'll let the other staff know."

"A slayer as a vampire," Jack remarked. "I can't imagine opening the door wide for someone like that. It one thing I can't say I tolerate."

Kim narrowed her eyes at him, but turned her attention to Rudy seconds later. "I can't say I feel the same way, but that isn't the point. Do we let the members know?"

Rudy paused. Jack understood the pause. It would be hard to convince the new members to stay. The idea of a slayer was frightening. Slayers were nasty members of society. Slayers were just as terrible as rogue vampires. Informing the younger vampires would lead to nothing but a mass exodus of members. They wouldn't trust their ability to ensure their safety.

"If we lie, then it will be worse," Kim shared. "We can't be careless. If anything, this is the time we have to be more vigilant. We have to enforce the curfew around here. If you are staying within these walls there is a curfew. If you have your own home then you are free to leave but all members have to be home before the curfew, preferably during the day. I suggest we even move group time forward."

"Forward? Kim, we can't do that. We can't have a bunch of vampires heading to us in broad day light," Jack said. "Think of what the humans and slayers would say. At least at night, we have the illusion of protection. The darkness acts as a great disguise. You move the time up to say five, we will have even more trouble."

"Jack, I don't see the difference. Slayers can navigate in the day or night," Kim reminded.

"I rather they be forced to navigate through the night," Jack remarked. "We are more familiar with the night than a regular human. Vampires have always been creatures of the night, no matter the different vampires out there."

"Okay, enough," Rudy cut in. "I won't watch a discussion descend into an argument before my eyes. Both of you are right. We keep an eye on our surroundings, move group forward an hour and enforce a curfew for all. Sunsets at 7, for now. Almost dark, but not pitch black. We shorten the time group meets and let them out early. Unless there are any other suggestions?"

Jack pondered a bit. Although he didn't like the early meeting time, he could agree that they had to take some drastic measures. If new vampires kept seeking guidance and help, then they needed to ensure their safety as the staff. Support had no purpose if their vampires were under attack.

"Tonight we'll combine both our support groups, children, teenagers, and adults," Rudy commented. "We will hold it in the cafeteria, dispel any fears and answer all questions. We'll be fine everyone. We won't let slayers shake us."

Jack nodded, arms crossed. It would take more than a warning stake to bring them to their knees. Kim's left hand slipped into his right. He looked at the determination on her face and smiled. Kim was a fighter. He knew he could count on her too. They would protect their own. They had to protect their own.

* * *

Hey everyone! Long time no see! Thanks for all the patience. It has been quite a while since the last update so hope you enjoy this one. I had fun typing it up!

Special thanks to reviewers:

 **Vicky2015** , thanks for the review. Thanks I try to do the best I can with my chapters. Thanks for the support.

Special thanks to followers:

 **Kkxo**

Special thanks to **Kkxo** for the favorite.

I truly appreciated the feedback everyone! The next chapter is 10% (estimated) of the way done.

Thanks again to those who review, follow, favorite, and read. I appreciate every single one of you all! Thanks!

Until next chapter,

Bye


	6. Chapter 6

**Life after Death**

* * *

 **Six.**

A gust of wind rustled the strands of hair on Jack's head as he walked down the street. He analyzed the time on his watch and frowned. Every meeting he had with the ancient vampire, Acheron, put him in a bad mood. Acheron was a tired old snob. He didn't believe humans and vampires could co-exist. Jack disagreed.

The whine of a police car nearby caught his attention. He glanced toward the direction of the sound, watching the flashing lights of the vehicle illuminate the streets. A police man talked to a speeding civilian. He sighed. The most reckless citizens always came out a night.

Jack groaned, kneading the flesh between his brows with his fingers. The memory of his talk with Acheron left a sour taste in his mouth. The only reason he entertained the visits were to ensure their support group's safety. Without Acheron's help, other old world vampires would decide to get aggressive with their support group. It wasn't a secret that vampires didn't believe in the charity they provided.

His phone buzzed and vibrated, singing his favorite song of the year. He pushed his beat up flip phone to his ear. He had been gifted a smart phone months ago, but any gift from Acheron was unwanted. The cellular device was stashed somewhere in his desk at the office.

"Yes, Kim? No, I'm fine," he shouted over the sirens. "It is just some idiot being pulled over for speeding. Don't worry, the police would need a reason to arrest me. I'm an upstanding citizen. Wait, I thought you just said everything was okay? Alright, I'll see you when I get back. Just give me a second."

Jack stuffed his phone into his pocket, careful to keep it secured. He increased his walking speed, not from fear, but the need to get back early. Once he arrived, he opened the door and let himself into the lobby. Kim sat on a sofa chair, scanning one of their help pamphlets. She leapt to her feet ready to embrace him. He wrapped his arm around her body, frowning at her tensed muscles.

"Kim, what is happening? I thought you said everything was okay?"

Kim shook his head. "Sorry, I was just worried. I've been watching the news in the cafeteria while you were gone. There was another slayer attack and I just – I knew it wasn't you but still I was worried. You were taking too long."

"Acheron had a lot to say," Jack groaned, dropping onto the chair nearby. "It is funny he hates support but he doesn't mind that I do it. He says it will help me grow as a leader. He wants me to be more of a leader in the vampire community."

"Doesn't that old man know he has no power over vampires in this time period," Kim remarked, lips turned down. "Maybe the old families still look to him, but the new generation could care less. They just want to cause destruction."

Jack chuckled at the thought. He knew Kim was right. Before they could return to the topic of the current conversation, he decided to turn it over to a different topic. Kim rested her head to his shoulder. He curled his arm around her body, knowing the new events have left her exhausted. He was tired too.

"How are the new members doing?"

Kim lifted her gaze to his questioning eyes. "Some are adapting at an alarming rate, well I guess not alarming. I'm glad they are adapting. There are some who are still very ashamed and guilty of their vampire ways. There are some that have yet to open up. Nothing too unusual, except Jerry."

Jack sighed.

"Jerry, was doing so well the last few weeks," Kim shared. "I don't understand why he is acting like this. He is closing off and he only takes a sip each day. He is still eating human food, thank goodness. But ask for his vampire nature, he is neglecting it."

Jack was aware that newly turned individuals could adapt in a month with a few unstable days. Others required a longer span of time to accept their new life. Sometimes new vampires regressed, but they rarely stayed in that position.

"And Jack," Kim remarked. "I'm worried because a few of the members look to him, especially Sam. I caught Sam skipping meals just yesterday."

Jack sighed, massaging his temples with his fingers. Sam was the youngest member in support. A child's transition from human to vampire was one of the hardest events. Due to his age, Sam had to be on a strict feeding schedule. Jack stood up.

"Let's head to our office and have a chat with Jerry," Jack suggested, watching Kim nod.

One of their newer members walked past, and Jack called out to her. She was sixteen years old and had been turned a week ago. He asked her to get Jerry for them and she agreed, disappearing down the hallway. Jack headed into the office. He pulled Jerry's file from the rusty filing cabinet in the room.

"You called?"

Jerry entered the office, arms crossed over his chest, unamused. Jack ignored the expression on the other's face and offered the teen a seat. Jerry took a seat, ignoring Kim's greeting. Jack wanted to call him out on his rudeness, but he held back.

"I've been hearing some disturbing things," Jack said.

Jerry raised a single brow. "And – it has to do with me?"

"Jerry," Kim said. "Is everything alright? Is there something you aren't telling us?"

Jerry froze and then relaxed. Jack narrowed his eyes, filing the odd behavior away for the future. Jerry was hiding something. It was clear. He opened the file on his desk, scanning the notes from over the weeks. He frowned at the decrease in blood intake.

"I'm looking here at your progress and I'm just concerned," Jack said. "I have no idea what is going on, but you aren't eating."

Jerry sat up in his chair. "Yes, I am."

"I mean blood, Jerry," Jack said. "You aren't drinking. Care to tell us why?"

Kim rested a hand upon Jerry's shoulder. He understood the necessity of a comforting hand. Jerry was isolating himself. It was a warning sign for any recently turned vampires.

"I'm not Brody, you know?" Jerry remarked, face turned away from them. "No need to breathe down my neck. There are many new vampires around here. Shouldn't you be talking to them?"

"How do you know about Brody?" Jack questioned.

Jerry snorted, reclining in the chair. He looked between them both before he continued. "Look, everyone who has been coming here for years knows about the vampire that went off with the rogues. It isn't a secret. I would never follow any rouges because I hate vampires."

Jack turned his chair to face the window. A few critters darted upon the discolored grass as the black night sky grew darker. He chewed on the inside of his lip as he thought. A vampire that hated vampires was a sign of trouble. He turned his chair back around. He looked to Kim who frowned.

"I'm not supposed to be one and I can't be one," Jerry said.

"And what will you do?" Kim asked.

"Nothing I can do I guess," he shared, removing her hand from his shoulder. "If you excuse me, I'm heading out for the night."

"Now? Jerry it is nearly eleven," Kim remarked. "You've been leaving later and later. Why not leave earlier like all the others? The later you leave the more dangerous it'll be. With the slayers –"

"I don't have to worry about them," Jerry commented.

"Even someone with your fighting level can get into trouble," Jack promised. "You aren't even close to our level of expertise. You are just starting in comparison to us or even Rudy. A couple of sessions with us at the dojo here isn't enough."

"Look, I don't need all this," Jerry gestured with his arms. "Maybe talk to Sam. He is the one you should worry about."

Jerry got up from the chair, bidding them both a farewell. "I'll see you tomorrow."

The door shut behind him. Jack looked at the door, mouth open. He turned his gaze toward Kim. Kim frowned. Jack shook his head as he analyzed the file. He jotted a few notes from their impromptu meeting and stored the file back in the cabinet.

"I don't like what he said," Kim remarked. "He is a vampire. He knows he is a vampire. How can he hate something that is a part of him?"

"It is very easy."

Kim looked at him, frowning.

"I'm fine Kim," he said. "I got over my self-hatred centuries ago."

Kim nodded. "Me too."

He nodded, arising from his chair. "Come on, let's go find Sam. We should have another chat with him. We will get back to Jerry next time. He isn't off the hook with us yet."

Kim shook her head. "We should really consider having Rudy talk to Jerry. He would knock some sense into him."

* * *

Jack rested his head to the wall behind him, ignoring the shrieks inside the room. He often pretended he wasn't bothered by what he heard, but the transition sounded too painful to dismiss. He leant against the wall by the closed door as Constance worked. He tapped his fingers to the wall on either side of him. The newest member was a young female, age twelve. He sighed. She was the only survivor and just like Sam she had been out with her family.

"They seem to be getting younger and younger, right?"

Jack looked up and met the concerned eyes of Rudy.

"Yes."

"I've heard Jerry has been slipping through the cracks," Rudy stated.

"He maybe, but we aren't going to let him disappear," Jack remarked. "Besides, something else is going on. I'm not sure what, but we'll find out and he'll be back on the right path."

"The curfew and new restrictions seem to be going fairly well," Rudy said.

"I'm surprised there was no opposition."

"Everyone can see the slayers are stirring up more trouble," Rudy pointed out. "It would be foolish not to listen to precautions for their safety."

"I just wish Jerry thought the same," Jack commented. "I just want to know where he goes off to. He said he has a home, but he has no family. He is mysterious, Rudy. Kim is worried too."

"I've talked to him myself."

Jack turned to him, surprised.

"I know, teens and children aren't under my jurisdiction, but I've heard too much from you both. I wanted to do my own assessment," he commented. "You are right. He is regressing and it is noticeable that he is hiding something."

Jack sighed relived as the screaming stopped. The door opened to their right. Constance poked her head out. She gestured for the men to enter in her place. She told them she'd get Kim. They knew the little girl would be frightened beyond belief.

* * *

Jack couldn't stop thinking about the stake they found. Memories of their large meeting drifted through his mind. Their new rules worked so far and he hoped there would be no problems in the future. As long as they took the curfew seriously, their members would be fine.

Jerry refused to listen to reason. Jack frowned, running his fingers through his hair. He looked toward the ceiling, the quiet snores of the other occupants lulled him to sleep. He would have to think about everything more tomorrow. He turned over onto his side and closed his eyes.

* * *

Hey everyone! Here is another chapter for you all! Hope you enjoyed it.

Special thanks to reviewer:

Vicky2015, thanks for the review. I'm glad you love the chapter. I'm amazing? Wow, you are too kind. Thanks for the support.

Well, the next chapter is 10% (estimated) of the way done. I'm so excited for the next chapter! It is truly one of the big ones, so stay tuned!

I wanted to thank everyone for reading, reviewing, following, and leaving favorites. The support means a lot to me! Thanks you all rock!

Until Next Chapter,

Bye


	7. Chapter 7

**Life after Death**

* * *

 **Seven.**

The sun peeked over the horizon, casting a glow on the young vampires as they entered into the lobby. He held the members in the lobby, waiting on any other occupants to arrive. Jack sighed. He wanted to change the meeting back to its original time, because it was too early. It was still too dangerous for so many new vampires to walk around in the daylight. Before he closed the door, Jerry slipped through. Jack kept his eyes on the teen before Kim caught his attention.

"Well, it seems everyone is here," Kim announced, pleased by the turnout. "We are going to make our way to the back. Any questions?"

The others shook their head. Kim followed behind the large group, walking alongside him. Jack looked to her, analyzing her furrowed brows. She was concerned. Jack could tell there was something tumbling through her head. Kim glanced over her shoulder and Jack followed the direction of her eyes. Jerry trudged several feet behind them.

"Hey, Jerry, come on pick it up," Jack stated. "At this rate you'll get there next month."

Jerry didn't respond, instead he dragged his feet and pocketed his hands. Jack wanted to fallback and have a private chat with the other, but decided to leave it alone. The topic of the night was inner demons, and he hoped it would spur some kind of need to participate from their usually lively member.

"I'll make sure there are enough cups on the table," Kim said, jogging ahead. "Don't want the regulars to take too much."

Jack nodded, allowing her to move far ahead. He watched her enter their meeting room. He decided to fall back, waiting for Jerry to catch up. He threw an arm around the shorter teen's shoulders. He analyzed the crease between Jerry's brows and frowned.

"Anything new with you?" Jack questioned. "Don't hesitate to bring it up in group. Regulars stumble through their new vampire life all the time. Don't be embarrassed."

"I'm not embarrassed," Jerry shared. "I'm tired."

Jack frowned, watching Jerry shake his arm away from his shoulders. Jack shook his head. There was something pressing down on the younger vampire's shoulders. No one should hold the heavy burden of a thousand painful thoughts alone. He hoped group would reopen the door.

* * *

"Well, Annabel. It seems that Josh, your boyfriend, still loves you," Kim remarked, squeezing Jack's hand. "I don't think he wants to break up with you. I think you believe he hates vampires to such an extent that breaking up with you is a no brainer."

Annabel tucked a golden strand of hair behind her left ear. She was in her mid-twenties. A vampire turned her six days ago. Like any transition hers was marred by high pitch shrieks of pain. It didn't matter the individual, the transition was always painful.

"If he loved me, he wouldn't have looked at me in disgust," she spat. "I –I went to him two days after my change. It was before I even came here. I just am more comfortable talking about it now."

Jack sighed. The turn put many relationship in a dangerous place. The significant other had two options, distance or closeness. They could leave their vampire love behind or embrace their new change. For some it was a no brainer, leave the vampire and run, but for others the struggle was hard. He hadn't experienced the average push and pull. Kim came to him when he was in the deepest and darkest abyss of his vampire life. She too had been a creature of the night. Their own natures could do nothing to separate them.

"I think that you should give him the benefit of the doubt," Jack added, watching a few other members in the circle nod. "He could surprise you and then –"

A female shrieked. Sounds of wood slapping against a hard surface drifted toward his ears. Hurried footsteps caught his attention. He leapt to his feet, eyes on the members in the group. He tightened his hold on Kim's hand as she arose from her seat nearby. A few of the members looked around, eyes wide.

"Alright, everyone please relax," Kim stated, voice soft. "Remember we've rehearsed this?"

"Everyone grab a hold of the hand of your neighbor, there may be a group of three," Jack shared. "Keep an eye on each other. We'll regroup after all of this."

Hands reached out grabbing their neighbor's hand. Sam latched onto Jerry. Jack sighed. Usually Sam resided with Rudy on group nights. He looked to Kim and nodded. Both of them entered the hall just as Taylor bolted into them, tears streaming down her face. Jack gulped. Down the hall, the door hung off its hinge. He spotted Rudy and a few older vampire males, in the lobby, holding off figures dressed in black.

"Slayers," Jack breathed out, eyes wide. "Kim, slayers! We need to get them outside."

Jack scrambled toward the meeting room. He needed to get all the vampires to the emergency exit. They always kept the emergency door closed, having no need for it during their regular hours. Once a month the rehearsed an emergency escape plan. The vampires young and old, descended down the cold stairwell, nervous whispers drifting from pale lips. Jerry stopped in front of him, clutching Sam's hand.

"Slayers?" Jerry asked.

"Yes, get to safety," Jack said.

"I can help."

Jack eyed him, brows furrowed. "No, you can't and you won't. Get to safety now, Jerry. We don't have time to argue."

Kim's light and agile footsteps headed down the hall toward the fray. In any and all rehearsals, Kim and Jack were designated to fight alongside the more skilled vampires. Taylor remained, eyes wet. Jack pulled her into a hug, rubbing comforting circles into her back.

"Al, went out into the lobby, Jack," she whimpered. "Al, went out though I told him not too. He wanted to distract them while I let everyone know what was going on. I could have called on the phone, why didn't I call?"

Al was one of the older members in Rudy's adult vampire support group. He had spent only a month in support before he decided on joining the staff. He liked what they were about and wanted to give back. He offered to sit in the office to help Taylor. They both watched the monitors, scanning for anything out of the ordinary.

"Sh, hey, relax. Take it easy," he stated, eyes on her. "What happened to Al?"

"They killed him!" she shrieked, falling to her knees. "Jack, he is gone. Oh my gosh!"

Jack's heart stilled. He nodded, helping Taylor back to her feet. He pointed toward the exit, assigning her a new position. Toward the front the shouts and hollers elevated. There was a shriek, followed by a tortured wail. He shot his head toward the emergency doorway. Teens ran up the stairs. Jack told Taylor to stay put and help the teens into the conference room.

"Lock the door, Taylor," he ordered. "Keep them inside as they come back up the stairs."

She nodded, cheeks wet. "Okay, I can. I'm sorry. I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry, you did well."

He ran down the steps, passing by the hurried footsteps of the teens rushing up the stairs. He tried to shush the hysteria by shouting out comforting words as he sped down the steps. He gave curt commands as he pushed past, mouth dry. Anguished cries drifted up the stairs as he reached the bottom step. Blotches of dark black liquid stained the walls of the room leading to the underground garage. Slayers grabbed squealing and shrieking teens, dragging them off into vans and or cars. He searched the premise. Clumps of ash decorated the underground parking deck.

An arm wrapped around his throat and a stake pointed at his nose. The man cackled. Jack nudged his elbow into his gut and swung a fist at the face of the assaulter. He knocked the stake to the ground and gave a round house kick to intruder's face, startling the figure. Jack gulped. He hadn't seen these many slayers in years. He didn't know they knew where Life after Death was held.

"Vampire," the slayer said. "Stand down."

Jack sent a kick, sending the figure to the ground. He straddled the male, sending a blow to the face. The figure stilled. He arose and ran off toward another pair dragging a shrieking and crying teen. He needed help. There were too many. His vision blurred. He was in over his head. On his right, he spotted Jerry and frowned. Jerry knocked a slayer to the ground with a kick to the side. The man shouted out Jerry's name as he dropped a screaming Sam to the ground. Jack ran to the pair, eyes wide.

"What are you doing?" Jack hollered. "How the heck?"

Jerry jumped at the screaming. Jack calmed himself to the best of his ability as he reached for a crying Sam. He pulled the kid to his body, cradling his twitching body in his arms. He glanced at the slayer unconscious on the ground and then to Jerry.

"You can fight this well?" Jack asked.

"Do you really think you want to question me now?" Jerry asked.

"No, but I kind of do now," Jack remarked, remembering a disturbing thing he heard. "He knew you by name, why?"

Jerry's eyes widened.

"Never mind that," Jack stated, agreeing with Jerry. "Take Sam and go up the stairs. I'll take it from here."

"Just you, by yourself?" Jerry hissed, fangs elongated, voice strained. "You have no back up."

"Fine, call for back up then!" Jack shouted. "Just get Sam and you out of here."

Jerry hesitated but then ran past Jack. Sam clutched his hand as they ran. Jack sighed. He swept through the garage, spotting a few more slayers and vampire victims. Not every vampire was clueless. He held self-defense classes on the weekends. Many of the support members attended. He spotted the few with the fighting ability defending their fellow vampire. He leapt from the path of a large black speeding SUV. He noticed the squealing and shrieking vampire teens in the back seat. He sped off toward the car, leaping onto the hood. The car swerved as it tried to exit the parking deck. He punched through the glass, drawing the driver from within.

"Hold onto something," Jack shouted, alerting the teens inside. "You'll be fine!"

The teens hunkered down as they listened to his advice. Jack struggled through the broken windshield, trying his best to take control of the car. He regained control of the vehicle, clipping the side of a large concrete support beam. He pulled the car to a stop, turning over his shoulder.

"You two find a way up the stairs," he commanded. "Taylor is hiding members away from public eye. I'm not sure if the doors are still open, but you'll have to take a chance."

"Are you insane?" a male, shouted. "I'm not going to risk running up the stairs if there is no guaranteed safety."

Jack sighed. "Look, I'm sorry. I'm so freaking sorry. I'd lead you there myself, but I'm trying to handle the situation down here. Alright?"

The female grasped onto her companion's hand. "Sheldon, come on. Let's go, I'll keep you safe. I've been taking the defense classes. Let's try, please."

Sheldon stuttered, eyes wide. The girl pushed opened the door and then rushed out, heading toward the stairs, Sheldon following behind her. Jack took a deep breathe, eyes focused on the shattered glass sprinkled upon the hood. There was no time to rest. He pushed the driver's door open and launched himself out. He spotted a few of the older members fighting off some of the slayers. He guessed they were sending more help to other places. He sighed, relieved. He couldn't do it all alone.

He ran off toward another pair of slayers, determination in his eyes. No slayers were going to destroy fifteen years of blood, sweat, and tears. They weren't going down without a fight.

* * *

Hello Readers! Oh my goodness! What is happening here? A lot seems to be going on all of a sudden.

Special thanks to followers:

 **Ilwynoges**

Also thanks to **Ilwynoges** for the favorite.

I really enjoyed this chapter. I tried to write a calm before the storm halfway through, so hopefully it worked out and you all enjoyed it. The next chapter is 10 %( estimated) of the way done. The next chapter is another very big one, so stay tuned.

Thanks to everyone reading, reviewing, following, and leaving favorites.

Until Next chapter,

Bye


	8. Chapter 8

**Life after Death**

* * *

 **Eight**.

Jack ran to the emergency stairwell, leaping over an unmoving slayer. Shouts and shrieks bombarded his ears. The squeal of car tires caught his attention for a second, but he returned his focus toward the stairwell. Taylor and a bunch of teens were trapped within the conference room. Many older vampires were taking over the situation in the garage. He needed to extend his helping hand elsewhere.

He twisted the door knob, pulling the emergency door open. He arrived at the base of the staircase, ready to charge up the stairs, but paused. Jerry stood before Sam on a landing in between two flights of stairs. A male towered over them, cackling. He narrowed his eyes at the dark clothed figure. Jerry and Sam were in trouble. He had to get to them.

"Oh, Jerry," the male commented. "I have to say, you will always be an excellent slayer. Too bad you have such unfortunate luck."

Jack's heart stopped. Slayer. Jack analyzed the man, eyes sweeping his attire. A stake peeked from the large pocket of the man's trench coat. Jack clenched his fists. A slayer called Jerry a slayer. Jerry was a slayer. Jerry was a slayer the entire time and slayers were attacking them.

"Jerry!"

Jack shot his eyes upward. Kim stood at the top of the staircase. He sighed. She was okay. He wanted to drop to the ground from relief. After all the horror he witnessed, he was happy to see Kim. A figure appeared behind her. He shouted, eyes wide, rushing up the stairs.

A stake lodged within Kim's back.

"Kim?" Jack questioned, vision blurring around the edges. "Kim!"

Jack reached for the slayer and snapped the male's neck. A shriek erupted from behind him, but he ignored any distractions. He dropped to his knees, cradling Kim to his chest. Silence engulfed them as tears ran down his cheeks. At the moment, nothing mattered.

* * *

Kim was fine. Kim was fine, but everywhere else was in disarray. Constance attended to the wounded. Rudy gathered the survivors and sent them to the cafeteria. Jack sighed, eyes on Kim's pale face. Someone passed him a bag of blood. He ripped through the bag, ignoring the large puddle forming from the tear. He fed Kim the liquid, watching her glazed eyes as she stared up at him.

"She is lucky."

Jack glanced at Constance as she hovered over him. The wounded occupied a cleared out conference room toward the back of the hallway. All vampires healed with amazing speed. The wounds weren't anything to be concerned about. Only the newly turned vampires suffered from a slower healing response than the older vampires. Despite their immediate healing, anyone could be traumatized, human or vampire. Jack ran his fingers through Kim's long blonde locks.

"I'm fine, Jack," Kim remarked, wrapping her fingers around his wrist.

"They staked you."

"They got me in the back," she remarked. "Missed my heart. I believe blind rage will do that. I could tell he was a new thing."

Jack shook his head, focused on Kim's red tinted lips. An empty blood bag rested beside her head. Kim pulled her body into a sitting position, planting a kiss to the corner of his mouth and then to his lips. She smiled, gentle and relaxed. Jack couldn't say he was very relaxed at the moment.

"You need to talk to the others," Kim reminded. "The teens need to see your face."

Jack shook his head, hands cupping Kim's face. He didn't want to leave Kim just yet. There were enough staff to handle the other vampires. He wanted to stay by Kim's side. The teens would understand. They all knew Kim meant the world to him. They would understand his absence in the most trying of times. Hushed sobbing drifted to his ears. He winced.

"Jack," Kim called out, wrapping her hand around his wrists and pushing his hands away from her face. "You need to see about the children. Where are Jerry and Sam?"

"I don't know," Jack responded. "I wasn't really paying too much attention to them to be honest."

Kim frowned, brows furrowed. Jack sighed. He poked at the strained skin between Kim's brows. She shouldn't be making such uncomfortable expressions. He remained kneeled at her side. She urged him to head out and after a while he agreed. He hesitated, unhappy with leaving, but decided to continue out the door. Jack headed to the cafeteria where Rudy gathered the survivors. Many vampires, young and old, chatted amongst themselves as staff spoke with all the little clusters of individuals. Jack noticed the missing right away. He tried to ignore it for the moment.

"Jack," a female voice called, heavy and worn out. "Jack."

Jack turned to the owner of the voice. A female fashioning a tattered butterfly blouse stood nearby. She sat down, inviting him to join her and her group. The other vampires at the table talked over each other, fragmented sentences tumbling from their mouths. He whispered words of encouragement at the table before he left. He promised to return to them at a later time. He visited many other tables in the same fashion.

Someone tugged at his sleeve just as he was finishing up his conversation with his last group of teens. He whirled around, shocked by Taylor's presence. Moisture filled eyes met his own. He sighed, placing a hand upon her shoulder, drawing her in to an embrace.

"What are we going to do, Jack?" she asked. "This place is supposed to be a safe haven for newly turned vampires. We are supposed to learn and grow to accept ourselves here, but after this attack I—I don't understand. How did they even find us?"

An image of Jerry and the slayer flashed through his memory. He closed his eyes for a second, grasping onto the image and trying his best to capture any necessary information he could. Theories began to swirl within his head.

"What are we going to do?" she asked, voice soft. "I'm so scared. And then Al – oh my gosh!"

Jack looked to the ceiling, moisture in his own eyes. He could only comfort them. He had no idea what they would do next. He guessed they would rebuild. They would figure out where to go from the attack. Things would change. Things had to change. He pulled away from the embrace, smiling.

"We'll be fine," he promised.

"Is Kim okay?" Taylor questioned, wiping her eyes. "I heard she was attacked."

"Kim is centuries and centuries old, one little stake to the back isn't going to get rid of her," he remarked, amusement in his voice. "Sadly, I'm stuck with her."

Taylor punched his shoulder. "She better not hear that from you."

"Eh, she knows I love her," he stated. "Now, I think I see Rudy. I'm going to have a chat with him."

Jack gave Taylor a quick hug and a smile before he walked over to Rudy. The elder vampire ended his heated conversation with one of their members just as he approached. Rudy gestured toward the entrance of the cafeteria. The stench of iron floated throughout the main floor. He growled, fangs elongating. There had been many slayer casualties. Their support group experienced the same amount of casualties. They entered Rudy's office. Jack took a seat on a torn leather chair, tan padding seeping through the splits in the leather. Rudy put his office chair back in the correct position.

"It is bad Jack."

"I know."

"Everyone is scared."

"I know."

Rudy rubbed his forehead and then handed a piece of copy paper to Jack. Jack eyed Rudy's solemn expression before he scanned the page. His eyes widened. His grip tightened, nearly crumpling the page within his hands. He raised his eyes upward, resting on Rudy's slouched posture.

"Those are the names of the deceased as of now," Rudy responded, reclining in his chair. "There are many more missing. Cindy is still compiling a list as we speak. Jack, this is very bad. Anyway, I heard about Kim. How is she?"

Jack clutched the fabric of his jeans. "She is a spitfire. I was worried, but she is fine. We are old for our age. We heal a lot faster than the new ones."

"Of course," Rudy shared. "But she was still injured. It is nothing a bag of blood couldn't solve."

"She received some."

Rudy sighed, eyes on a spot behind him. "I'm glad we received that shipment from the hospital just this past weekend. They almost insisted they deliver another weekend. I mean we would have been fine for a normal weekend, but today wasn't normal. We are going through our supply quick."

Jack slumped in the chair. He knew there were many individuals scared and worried. He was scared. Despite, the years he spent as a vampire, he was scared. Slayers were never something to play around with.

"I just –," Rudy began. "We found that stake not too long ago. It was within our walls. No one should know about us. We are hidden from the public for a reason, so how did those slayers find us?"

The sound of pained grunts and cries surrounded them. More theories somersaulted around in Jack's head. He knew there was something he may have missed, but he planned to take time to figure it out. All he knew was Jerry was a slayer.

"I'm not sure," Jack shared. "But I think Jerry is a slayer. I know he is a slayer."

"Jerry? A slayer?" Rudy inquired. "That is a heavy accusation, Jack. Actually, he isn't on our list. A staff member found him and Sam at the bottom of the emergency staircase."

Jack winced. In his haste to get Kim to safety he may have forgotten about Jerry as well as Sam. He could barely recognize anything at the time beside Kim. All he registered at the time was Kim and the black blood oozing from her person.

"Yes, he was found at the bottom of the staircase with Sam," Rudy stated. "Sam is with Constance as we speak. I haven't seen Jerry."

"I just don't know what to think, Rudy," Jack said. "Two slayers knew Jerry's name."

Rudy frowned. "They could have known him from somewhere. Maybe a long time ago."

Jack bit his lip, shaking his head. "The last slayer knew him by name and called him a slayer."

Rudy sat up, setting his elbows onto his desk. Something flashed across his eyes as his mouth hung open. There were only two reasons a slayer knew a vampire by name. Vampires were able to travel about the city and the world. For the most part, vampires were regular citizens even after their change. A slayer could pick up a name in casual conversation, someone could know someone from their youth, but slayers rarely got into a casual civil conversation with a vampire.

"Jack, I'm certain Jerry has a good explanation," Rudy promised. "I know right now with all the chaos everything seems bad."

Jack forced himself to listen to reason, but a small ball of worry grew within his chest. He clenched his jaw, eyes narrowed at glass shards littering the floor. If Jerry had a good explanation, then he had to explain what the slayer meant by 'excellent slayer'. Not just anyone was an excellent slayer.

Unfortunately, he couldn't be worried about the possibilities. He couldn't think too much about it, Life after Death had to do its job. He arose, thanking Rudy for the update. He turned and froze. Kim stood in the doorway, resting her left shoulder on the doorframe. He rushed to her, pulling her into a hug.

"Kim, you are okay."

Her fingers glided along his spine, calming his worries. He buried his face within her shoulder. Despite the smell of sweat and traces of dark black blood, Jack still picked up the familiar scent of her Cherry Blossom shampoo. He sighed. For the moment, he pushed aside all his theories and suspicions. He had Kim at his side.

"Like I said, I'm just fine, Jack," she whispered, tightening her hold.

Jack focused on nothing beside the tone of Kim's voice. His job could wait for several more seconds.

* * *

Hey everyone! Here is another update. Hope you enjoyed it!

Special thanks to reviewer:

 **Ilwynoges** , thanks for the review. Well, I always like to give thanks to those who review, follow, and favorite. I want to show I truly appreciate the support. You are welcome. You adore Jerry? Wow! I'm so glad you like him in this story. Sometimes it is hard to write his character when I put him in different things. I write him very well? OH, that is such a compliment! Thanks! Thanks, I'm glad you enjoy the story. I am having fun. You are too kind. Thanks for the support.

Well, everyone the next chapter is 5% (estimated) of the way done. I know a low percentage, because there is much work to be done on it. But stay tuned, things really get started from here on out. I mean they already started but, you know what I mean.

Thanks to everyone who reads, reviews, follows, and leaves a favorite. I appreciate all the responses. You all are the best. Thanks.

Until Next Chapter,

Bye


	9. Chapter 9

**Life after Death**

* * *

 **Nine.**

Jack sifted through slender pieces of wood, torn sheets of paper, and glass on the ground. A photo of Kim laid in a bed of glass shards before him. He dusted off the picture and set the frame onto the mahogany desk. He frowned, remembering the shrieks. Yesterday shouldn't have happened.

He gave himself a moment before he continued to reorganize the office. Larger pieces of glass scattered the floor and he frowned. The large hole in their window mocked him from where he stood. The window repairs alone could be close to the hundreds. He sighed.

"You know you could have called me?"

Jack turned to Kim at the doorway. He rubbed at his nose, wincing at the stench of smoke still in the air. He considered themselves lucky that the slayers' attempt at burning down the building failed. After the attack, support decided to gather in the cafeteria for a much needed emergency chat. They counted and took note of the missing. It had been a heartbreaking experience.

"I know, got lost in the mess, I guess," Jack replied, surveying more of the chaos.

Kim placed her hands on Jack's shoulders, pulling him from the edge of worry. He turned to face his girlfriend. There was pain in her eyes, despite the smile on her face. They lost so many new and old members yesterday. It wasn't fair.

"There is talk of forming search parties," Kim shared, eyes focused on his own. "The recruiters will still recruit new members –"

"If anyone is still interested in joining after this."

"Jack, we'll bounce back."

Jack sighed, eyes back on the shattered window. "Our broken window makes me think otherwise."

She chuckled, shaking her head. Jack hadn't meant to joke, but if it brightened up Kim's face, he didn't mind. He wrapped his arms around her waist, planting a kiss to her lips. He had almost lost her yesterday. The stake may have missed her heart, but it didn't mean it hadn't been close. Thoughts of Kim's near death experience often plagued him.

"Jack, Kim?"

Jack paused, unraveling from Kim. At the door a petite purple haired teen stood inches from the doorway. She gripped the knob of the door, body shaking. Jack looked to Kim who nodded. He took a step toward the girl and smiled. Over the past few hours, they received many visits from traumatized vampire teens.

"Juliette?" Jack called out, stepping over torn books. "Is there something you wanted to talk about? Anything you need?"

Juliette shook her head, lips in a thin line. Her eyes darted from Kim to him and then settled on the ground. He ushered her in their destroyed office, closing the door, reminding himself the lock needed to be fixed.

"I'm sorry I interrupted," she whispered.

"No, dear, you are just fine," Kim remarked. "You want to talk? We are always free."

Juliette nodded, tears rolling down her cheeks. She shared her experience yesterday, fingers tapping against her knees. Jack listened to her rushed and pained voice. They waited for her to finish retelling, before they added their own hopeful comments. Hopefully, she would adopt a brighter outlook.

"Thanks," she responded, teary eyed and lips twitching into a smile. "I just needed to get it all off my chest. I thought I was going to lose my head, you know?"

"Understandable," Kim said. "You did just turn four days ago and then yesterday happened. Two world shattering things happened within a few days for you. I'm so sorry."

Juliette sighed, messing with a string on the hem of her Disney character tee. "Have you heard anything from Jerry?"

Jack froze.

"Jerry?" Kim asked.

She nodded. "Clark and I haven't seen him and I know Sam is wondering too. Since yesterday, I hadn't seen him. I'm –I don't know what to think, because we've lost so many and –"

"Jerry is fine," Kim assured. "He is just –"

"Gone," Jack interrupted. "He left."

"Left?" Juliette questioned. "Where? But we were just attacked. Why would he leave like that? Isn't it dangerous, especially today? You all said it yourself. We should all try to stay together if we could. You even wanted most of us to stay here instead of going home."

Jack remembered their speech. It had been a hard sell, but he convinced many of the teens to hang back while they repaired and regrouped. Many refused to be associated with a place that reminded them of so much tragedy. Word traveled fast. Soon the reputation of Life after Death would be put into question. Often he toyed with moving their location. If the slayers knew their location, it was time to relocate.

"I'm sorry, Juliette, that is the only news we have," Kim said, eyeing Jack. "But I promise he will turn up."

Juliette bit her lip, moisture in her eyes. She thanked them again and disappeared from the room. He watched her petite form turn right and down the hall. Kim glared. He eyed her odd behavior and shrugged.

"What was that? You were kind of short with her?"

Jack sighed, running fingers through his shoulder length brown locks. "You may be right. I'll apologize the next time I see her."

"We are all stressed, Jack," Kim reminded. "But let's not forget we are staff and it is up to us to remember our duty. We must help these vampires. They need our support. We have to help them to the best of our abilities, okay?"

"I know, I know," he said. "You are right. I won't forget that."

She smiled, giving his shoulder s squeeze before she decided to get to work. She began gathering garbage as Jack watched. Kim glanced over her shoulder and gave Jack a look. He moved into action, picking up loose papers. He lifted a torn book from the ground.

"I was about to say," she stated, amused. "I didn't come in here to clean all by myself."

Jack laughed as he worked alongside her. He would take advantages of his light hearted moments with Kim. They needed their stolen moments the most. The stress of their situation weighed on both of their shoulders.

* * *

Jack eyed the finalized missing vampire list, before he handed over the sheet to an older vampire. Elliot, the recruiter, scanned the list once more before giving Jack a look. Jack chewed at his bottom lip, mind reviewing the information he gathered from his observations yesterday. He knew what he saw yesterday and hadn't shared the full knowledge with the other members of staff yet. He wanted to think about what he saw before he was persuaded by anyone else on the matter.

"You alright there, Jack?"

Jack looked at their founder, Rudy, surprised by his presence. Rudy raised both brows and tilted his head. Jack waved off the concern and replaced his look of confusion with a look of ease. He was fine. He just had a lot to analyze.

"My guess is you've seen the finalized list," Rudy remarked, gesturing toward Elliot and his clipboard.

"Yes."

"I know," Rudy remarked, frowning. "And I thought what we had yesterday and early this morning was it. But once again there is much we didn't see. There are many stories we haven't heard. Some of the vampires here are just having the courage to speak up about what they saw."

"Any word on, Jerry?" Jack asked.

Rudy shook his head, hands stuffed in his jeans pockets. "No, no one has heard from him. He is on the list, so they'll be out looking for him along with the others."

"I guess," Jack responded, and then amended his phrasing. "I mean, yes, it is for the best."

Rudy gave him a nod of approval before disappearing into the office. There was much the older vampire had to do, he imagined. There was a lot Jack and Kim had to do. He headed back to his office where two boys, brothers, waited for him. He sat down at his desk and addressed their concerns.

* * *

Jack rarely took his meals alone. He either sat with Kim or sat with a few other teens in support. Kim got called away by Wanda a newer member who hadn't grown close to Jack yet. He didn't mind her weariness of him. He realized not everyone in support trusted their deepest darkest secrets with him just yet.

He untwisted the cap from his thermos and downed the last gulp of liquid inside. He was thankful for their supply of blood. The hospital had almost denied them their regular delivery. They were in a bit of a shortage, but at the moment Rudy was on the phone with Seaford Regional. He tried to negotiate a price with them for another delivery. He narrowed his eyes at his empty thermos. He didn't admit to anyone, but he had kept himself on a strict and limited amount of blood. He knew how much more new vampires required the blood, especially the freshly turned.

Jack arose, walking past a team scrubbing the kitchen on hands and knees. He sighed. The slayers destroyed lives and trashed their building. He shook his head, bypassing a few chattering elder vampires. He greeted them and continued on his way.

"Hey, Jack."

Jack stopped by Taylor's office on his way to the door. She sat by an empty chair, eyes on the screen. For a second, Jack worried about any intruders but realized the screen was empty. He sighed, relieved. He entered the office. Jack asked her a about herself and received a strained smile in return. He knew she had been crying not too long ago and understood her hurt. After he sat down beside her, he descended into an uplifting chat with her and then excused himself. He needed to take a walk.

He disappeared out their door, watching as two vampire males argued over how best to address the broken door. He rolled his eyes. Calvin and Mark always argued over any repair project they were given at the support building, but he was grateful for their presence. The two males had been turned over two years ago, both full time construction workers at the time. Years later they were well adjusted and took over any necessary repairs around the place. He bid the two males a good afternoon, before he concentrated on his walk.

He allowed his mind to wander as he headed down the bustling streets of Seaford, California. A few pedestrians gave him an odd look. He knew they wondered about his status. Often Jack kept his identity known, he had nothing to hide. Vampires walked around freely for the most part, there was just no guarantee they were safe with the slayers out and about.

Slayers. He bit his lip, thoughts returning to Jerry. He witnessed such a terrible thing. He hated to believe in his own doubts. Support group invited all vampires with open arms. They invited Jerry and gave him the same kind of treatment as all their new members. Jack tried to ignore the sour taste in his mouth as he remembered Jerry's conversation with a slayer. He remembered the look of recognition on Jerry's face and the sinter smile on the male slayer's face. He winced, clenching and unclenching his fists. He wished the evidence wasn't as clear as it had been yesterday, but it was.

He paused in front of a karate dojo he often passed. Rudy often toyed with the idea of opening up his own establishment, but his time and attention went toward support. Instead, he and Jack opened up their own mini dojo inside the support building. Twice a week they took over the cafeteria, throwing blue mats on the ground for anyone interested in sparring or learning. He frowned, the thought bringing him back to the shorter teen, missing in action. Jerry had expressed advanced skill for someone who had stumbled around in their sessions twice a week. A part of him wondered if Jerry had been masking his true ability.

"But why?" Jack asked out loud.

Jack wished his question could have been answered, but instead he received dirty looks from others around him. He gave them a fanged smile which created some distance between him and them. No matter the laws, the humans were still weary of them. He noticed his phone vibrating as he glanced at his cellphone. He read Kim's text and smiled. He shot her a response, apologizing for disappearing on her. He turned on his heel, ready to return. He would revisit his thoughts later.

* * *

Jack folded up the chairs, leaning them against the wall. Kim chatted with a pretty young blonde in her freshman year of high school. The young female, Alice, had been weary. As Jack feared, word traveled around support group. The attack had been broadcasted in both the human and vampire communities. He was happy vampires still trusted them, despite the fear of future attacks.

"Hey, Jack, I have decided I am going to take the new members home tonight," she said.

Jack frowned.

"I'll be fine, I'm heading out with Garrett," she promised. "I just wanted to talk a little more with Alice."

Jack nodded. "Want me to come along? I can."

Kim waved his invitation away. "I'll be fine, besides I want to get Garett out and about. He looks like he needed the adventure. And you need to stay behind to clean up. You've ditched me a lot in the past. Consider this payback for all the times you've left me to clean so you could 'bond' with the vampire guys."

Jack laughed and nodded. Garett had been a member for a month and like a good portion of their members had witnessed the passing of a friend right before his very own eyes. There was so much to be done, but whatever little thing support could do was welcome. Kim disappeared out the door, guiding Alice with a hand on her left shoulder.

After the room was straightened, he decided to seek out the recruiters. He spotted Elliot conversing with a small team of vampires. Jack stood to the side awaiting for their meeting to be over. After, the team members disappeared outside, each carrying their own copy of the list. Jack stopped Elliot just before he left.

"Got a minute?" Jack questioned.

Elliot nodded. Jack licked his lips, eyeing the clipboard. He didn't know what he was doing, but the swirling thoughts in his head encouraged him to act. There was something odd about their situation and Jerry's outright disappearance. His mind flashed to Jerry and the slayer's conversation one more time. He gave a firm nod. He hated to admit it, but everything made sense. And he wasn't pleased at all.

* * *

Hey Everyone! Another update! I'm hope you all like it.

Special thanks to:

 **Vicky2015** , thanks for the review. I'm glad you liked the last chapter. It was amazing? You are too kind. Thanks for the support, I truly appreciate it.

I loved this chapter. Fun fact, this chapter wasn't going to be in the story, but I wanted to explore some more of Jack's thoughts, so here you all go. I'm curious to see what you all thought about Jack and his suspicions.

What do you all think, Jack maybe up to? Feel free to let me know what you think about the chapter.

Thanks to everyone reading, reviewing, following, and leaving favorites. You all are amazing. The support truly means a lot to me. Thanks!

Until next Chapter,

Bye


	10. Chapter 10

**Life after Death**

* * *

 **Ten**.

Jack's arms wrapped around Kim's torso as she watched the swaying branches outside. She sighed. A week had passed since the tragedy. She still couldn't wrap her head around what happened. There had been so much destruction that day.

"It is so sad, Jack," she stated, turning to face him. "It is just so sad."

Kim caressed the side of Jack's cheek, eyes soft. She looked over his shoulder at the opened door. A few individuals strolled past on their way to bed. Kim checked off a mental list in her head as each face registered in her mind. They've lost so many. She bit her lip, heart heavy.

Many were afraid after the attack and didn't trust Life after Death. A few individuals left in groups, hoping to make it on their own. She frowned. She wished they would change their mind and stay. She begged them not to leave, but they were adamant about their decision.

"We'll get through this," Jack promised.

"Where is Jerry, Jack?"

Jack tensed and Kim sighed. One other thing manifested after the attack. Jack's suspicions about Jerry increased tenfold. The name of the male never failed to send Jack into a mood. Jack pulled away from her.

"You know I don't know where he is, Kim," Jack responded, eyes on a spot behind her head.

"Jack you are being ridiculous," she commented. "I'm not saying you are a liar. Or that you didn't hear what you heard, but I can't believe that Jerry –"

"You don't believe he is a slayer?" Jack questioned, brows raised "Kim, a slayer called him the best. Slayers don't dish out compliments for just anyone, especially not a vampire."

Kim shook her head.

"Kim, it would explain his behavior in the beginning," Jack pointed out.

"You mean when he was scared, frazzled, confused?" she questioned, eyes focused on him. "You mean the normal behavior after a human is turned? The transition actually causes most of that."

"No, not just that," Jack stated, pacing. "I mean the things he said sometimes. It never made sense. It never made sense to hear it from a vampire."

"Most of the things he said never made sense. He isn't the only one who speaks nonsense Jack. Even you do that sometimes."

Jack flushed. "I do not."

Kim chuckled, taking a seat across from the desk. She admitted that she was weary of Jerry after his disappearance. Jack's constant theories led her to almost believe his suspicions. The idea of a 'vampire' slayer didn't sit well with her. She couldn't imagine slayers inviting vampires with open arms. In fact, slayers hated vampires. She did often toy with the idea of Jerry being a slayer, but the idea that he knowingly led the raid didn't seem right to assume.

"I'm just saying a stake showed up in our building, Kim," he remarked. "I'm not saying he wasn't a vampire when he arrived that first day. Of course he was a vampire. I'm just –I just think he wasn't telling us everything. He is the only one whose back story we don't know."

Kim shook her head. "You know that isn't true. Look, the stake showed up days after Jerry's arrival. If it showed up a day after I would be concerned, but I'm not."

Jack didn't respond.

"I think we should go find Jerry and bring him back."

"Kim, you know we don't have time for that!" Jack spat. "We are still trying to get things back to normal over on our side. We can't go frolicking around out there. I mean – think about it. Two slayers knew him by name. One called him an excellent slayer."

"We don't have time?" Kim eyed him. "Do you hear yourself? Jack we are a part of support. We always have time for a vampire in need. There is a long list of missing that we are combing through. How could you take Jerry off that list?"

Jack froze.

"You think I didn't notice what you've said to the others?" Kim questioned. "You told them not to look for him. That isn't fair, Jack. He has only been a vampire for a month. He was having a hard time before the attack. He is vulnerable right now. I can't believe you don't want to find him. Don't be a jerk."

Kim arose, heading toward the door, but Jack caught her wrist. She eyed the hand, lips curled into a snarl. "What are you doing, Jack? Are you grabbing me now?"

"Kim, we have to think about this. Rudy –he wasn't keen on the idea, but I think we have to focus on our people here first and when we are done. We'll go looking for Jerry."

"You want us to put him at the bottom of our 'to-do list?" she asked, ripping her wrist from his hand. "How could you say that?"

"Kim."

"For the record, Jackson," Kim glared. "Jerry is our people. He became our people when he turned. Excuse me, I'm going to have a talk with Sam. He has been worried about Jerry."

"Kim."

Kim slammed the door behind her. She slumped against the outside of the door. This wasn't like Jack. Jack never turned a vampire in need away. Jack had his moments of skepticism, but he had never reached such a low before. She ran her fingers through her hair.

There were evil intentioned vampires out there. Of course they weren't naïve. They were always on their toes when it came to rogue vampires, but for the rest of the vampires they never turned a single one away. She bit her lip. Jack wanted to break their code, the code the support group adopted fifteen years ago.

Her Jack would never do such a thing, but it seemed they didn't know each other as well anymore. She straightened her cotton tee and headed down the hall. She waved to vampires as she passed. She wouldn't allow Jack's new found paranoia to drag them down. Several feet away, Jack called out to her. She didn't turn back.

* * *

"You and Jack have been fighting a lot more," Taylor said.

Kim looked up from her meal and looked at Taylor. Taylor's eyes were red from crying, but there was a sense of strength lingering there. Kim held her hand. Taylor smiled and sighed. Since Taylor stumbled into support she had been a lighthearted presence in their lives. She was an excellent new member of staff.

"We are only fighting because Jack is trying to ostracize a fellow vampire," she remarked, pointing her fork. "Look, I understand he is suspicious. Heck, I was suspicious too, but I just can't sit here and believe Jerry meant us any harm. He was a typical human having a terrible time transitioning into vampire life."

Taylor nodded.

"I just don't like the idea that Jack is forgetting the code of Vampire Support," she commented. "I don't know this Jack, Taylor. The Jack I knew used to invite vampires without question. I'm not saying be naive about things. I know not everything is as it seems, but I know for a fact that no one should be forgotten because of it."

"I agree," Taylor replied.

"Centuries ago, my life fell apart. I wanted to be angry. I was angry and I wanted others to suffer. I lived my vampire life the wrong way, but I grew tired and decided to choose a different path. For Jack, it took him a little longer. I saw him at his worst. But this Jack that I am seeing now worries me."

Taylor frowned, resting her eyes on her forgotten meal. Kim noticed her gaze. She knew how horrific it must have been to see Al. She wrapped an arm around Taylor's shoulders, pulling her closer. Tears trailed down Taylor's cheeks. Kim looked up, tears in her own eyes. Everyone was still hurting. Healing took time. She knew healing took time.

"It is going to be okay, Taylor, everything," Kim shared. "Jack and I will be fine and we'll find Jerry and the others. We'll rebuild and be even stronger than ever."

Kim was determined to set things back on the normal path. She was certain they would be back to normal. Taylor's quiet sobs drifted around them, but Kim was still optimistic.

* * *

"I don't care what Jack said, Elliot."

Elliot raised a single brow as he analyzed the clipboard in his hands. Kim wanted to pull her hair out. She didn't know how he did it. Jack convinced their staff that leaving a member behind was the right thing to do.

"It is like no one remembers the code, what we believe and stand by," Kim pointed out, wanting to jab Elliot in the chest with her finger. "Add Jerry Martinez to the list, Elliot. I'm serious. It has been a week and we haven't seen him. I know you are searching for a lot of individuals for us, and thanks, but please just – Don't make Jack's misguided mistake."

Elliot ran fingers through his sandy brown locks. He shoved his clipboard underneath his right armpit and groaned. Kim opened her mouth to add a few more words of persuasion, but Elliot shook his head. He raised a hand. Her eyes widened, her voice growing quiet.

"Jack told me his suspicions and I can't say anything he said make Jerry look good," Elliot remarked. "We had a big hit Kim. We can't act like everything is going to go back to normal."

"But it has too," Kim said. "We are support. We are supposed to support not leave vampires behind."

"We aren't leaving vampires, just one," Elliot reminded. "If you excuse me, I have to meet up with my team. Sorry, we'll catch up later."

"Catch up?" she questioned, brows furrowed. "Elliot!"

She rubbed her temples with her fingers. Elliot was impossible. She noticed the stares from the other vampires in the hall and gave them an assuring smile. They waved in return and continued on their way. Kim frowned. She couldn't believe how skeptical and paranoid her fellow vampires were acting. She headed toward Taylor's office. Her eyes widened at the sight of a new male sitting beside her in the office. Days ago, Taylor had rejected any offer of help.

"Hey, Taylor, Michael."

Michael turned his attention from the monitors and grinned. She smiled. Michael had been at support less than a month. He had expressed his interest in becoming a staff member, but Rudy suggested the older vampire try out group for a few more weeks. The elder vampire insisted he was transitioning well and wanted to give back.

"The screens are clear, Ms. Crawford," he pointed a pen at the monitors. "It is looking nice out there. Good weather."

Taylor rolled her eyes and Kim laughed.

"Yep, clean screens—hold on," he called out, shooting up.

Kim's heart stilled, turning her gaze to the screens. Slayers wouldn't hit a location twice. No, they had destroyed a fairly large part of their organization. They accomplished what they thought they wanted to accomplish. Although horrible things happened, in Kim's eyes they failed. Life after Death was still standing. She analyzed the screens.

"You both, stay put," she commented, watching Michael rise. "I mean it, you too Michael."

Michael hesitated before he took a seat. Taylor gave her a look, eyes wide. She grasped Taylor's shoulders. The teen's body shook as she stood, grabbing onto Kim's wrists. She begged her to stay, but Kim declined.

"I'll be fine, Taylor," she promised. "In fact, if I run into Jack, then we'll check it out together."

Taylor insisted she stay, but Kim hushed her gently and moved away. She took a deep breath and headed into the hall. It seemed luck was on her side, luck or misfortune. Jack Brewer spotted her from down the hall and sped up to her before she headed out the door.

"Hey, Kim, we should talk," Jack shared. "I feel we have been –"

"Quiet, Jack."

"Okay, direct and blunt, nothing I'm not familiar with."

"No, I mean I think we have some company."

Jack narrowed his eyes.

"No, not the slayers."

Jack clenched his fists, eyes on her. "That is even worse."

Jack pushed the door open, entering the pristine lobby. Kim remembered the time where the lobby was in disarray. The couch cushions overturned and pillows torn to shreds. She bit her lip, trying to push the memory from her head. She arrived just before the entrance, opening the door. She growled at the presence of Kai at the door.

"What no, Carson?" Jack questioned.

Kim knew Jack wanted to throw Kai out. She was glad he didn't. Their support had seen enough violence. Kai didn't seem to be interested in a fight. She watched him inspect the lobby, lifting items and putting them back. She clicked her tongue at his nosey behavior.

"Carson would have tagged along, but there are so many new support members we are taking on all of a sudden," he shared.

"Since when did you call those beasts you hang with, members," Jack spat. "You never cared about anyone, but yourself."

Kai shrugged. "True. We aren't a team, we just happened upon each other. But I'm shocked that you all are still standing. I heard about the terrible tragedy. How many dead?"

Jack snarled, stepping forward. Kim curled her arm around his waist. He paused, eyeing her contact. They hadn't been on the best of terms with each other, but it didn't mean she didn't care about him anymore. He should know better than to think that. Kai looked between the both of them and snorted.

"You know, I don't know why you all are surprised," he shared. "There are over a hundred vampires in one location. This is a treasure trove for those mindless slayers. I wouldn't be surprised if they didn't attack twice. I can understand why some of your vampires gravitated toward a more stable life style."

"Stable? If you are talking about your band of blood thirsty trouble makers," Kim began. "I'm going to laugh."

"Laugh then," Kai remarked, lips curled up. "I mean it. Go ahead and laugh. But I'm serious, if you are missing any they aren't far at all. And for the record any vampire is blood thirsty. We all thirst for blood. Well, I better get going so many new faces to teach and mold."

"Kai, don't you dare," Jack shouted. "They are just lost. You leave them alone. They'll come back here and we'll guide them like we've always done."

Kai shook his head. "Jack, Kim, I pity you both really. Vampires don't need support. What they need is to be vampires. This little hand holding club you got here, is the opposite of vampire. No wonder you all were attacked. You are weak. The weak deserve it. It'll teach them not to follow both your trash advice."

"Only trash here, is you Kai."

Kai paused, looking over his shoulder. "Maybe, maybe not, but I haven't been staked yet."

Jack shook his head. "They'll drift back to us, Kai. They'll realize that you could care less about them. I'm certain they'll know something is wrong when you leave them to die."

Kai shrugged. "Not my fault if they can't keep up. You join me then you have to keep up the pace. Have a nice day, cousin. We should meet real soon. Maybe I'll drop by Acheron's."

Jack stiffened. Throughout the entire ordeal he had visited the older vampire a couple of times. News traveled fast in the vampire community. Word of the attack drifted to the elder vampire. Acheron could care less about the tragedy. He was embarrassed by the outcome more than saddened. If Jack could sever ties with the old man, then he would. But Acheron gave his word. None of the angered vampires could lay a finger on their support group. Ask for the slayers, he had no power over that.

Kai exited, waving them away with a limp hand gesture. Kim bit her lip, fidgeting as Jack closed the door. She rocked back and forth on her heels. She didn't want to believe Kai's words. She didn't want to remember the sneer on his face, but it floated around her head. She feared for those young and lost.

"Do you believe him?" Kim asked. "Do you believe some of the missing on our list are with him? The rogues?"

Jack sighed, banging his head against the door. "Yes, because if they don't feel safe here I can imagine their priority would be searching for an alternative."

"When you join Kai it is every vampire for himself," Kim said. "Kai doesn't support any of the vampires he recruits. He just teaches them how to wreak havoc, cause chaos, and confusion. If even one gets staked, he doesn't care. You heard what he said about the weak. They deserve it."

Jack sighed. "Elliot and the other search parties have brought many home again. They were terribly off, and needed to be rehabilitated, but they found them. I believe they'll find more."

"They have to," Kim stated. "Jack, we have to find them all."

Jack sighed, embracing her. "I'm sorry."

She looked to the frown on Jack's lips. She sighed.

"I'm sorry I'm suspicious and paranoid," he stated, shoulders slumping. "But I just can't bring myself to let Jerry back within our walls. He was basically going off to who knows where on his own anyway."

Kim sighed. "We leave no one behind, Jack. No one."

And for a while they stood in the middle of the lobby, holding each other. They ignored the chatter drifting from the cafeteria and the office rooms down the hall. When they pulled away, they retreated behind the door and began to get ready for another night of group. The search party will bring their own home. It was up to them to guide the vampires that remained.

* * *

Hey Everyone! Here is another chapter! Hope you enjoyed.

Special thanks to Reviewers:

 **Vicky2015** , thanks for the review. I'm glad you liked the last chapter. Thanks for the support.

Anyway, the next chapter is a BIG one so please stay tuned. The next update is 15% (estimated) of the way done.

I want to thank all of you for reading, reviewing, following and leaving favorites. I truly appreciate any and all feedback. Thanks for the support everyone!

Until next Chapter,

Bye


	11. Chapter 11

**Life after Death**

* * *

 **Eleven.**

Jack straddled the unwanted visitor, one hand tightened around the stranger's neck. The incessant chatter and shrieks of the others receded into the background. Jack's vision blurred. Despite their vehement protests, he didn't care. The redhead beneath him was a threat and needed to be removed.

"Jack!"

He paused. A voice broke through the thick cloud of rage surrounding him. He loosened his grip and moved away. The male lay upon the ground, eyes wide. Jack narrowed his eyes as Rudy helped the male to his feet.

"Get out," Jack ordered.

The male's expression fell. Jack could care less. Two weeks ago they experienced the largest tragedy support had ever seen because of people like the redhead. No, the lab coat wearing monster wasn't welcome. He didn't know how the male found their location, but Jack was already thinking of new and better locations. They couldn't keep entertaining surprised guests. Support needed stability and security.

"Maybe I shouldn't have started with an introduction," the male stated.

"What brings you here, Milton?" Kim asked.

Jack shot Kim a glare that she ignored.

Milton rubbed at his neck, regaining his composure. "Please, I know we are on different sides of the line. My people hate you and you hate us. But he –he needs your help and I know I can't get through him."

"Who?" Kim questioned.

"Jerry."

* * *

Jack trailed behind the group as Rudy led the way toward the unoccupied conference room. He gritted his teeth. He couldn't believe they were inviting the man into their safe haven. Rudy entered the room first, offering Milton a chair.

"Talk and then get the heck out," Jack said, eyes narrowed.

"I knew about Jerry," Milton stated, hands folded in his lap. "I knew when he was turned. The boys back at headquarters were talking about what happened. I was shocked and concerned. See, slayers they have a set of laws. Slayers go out there and make the world safe, but if they get turned then there is a problem. You have two options. You are staked on the spot or you could strike a deal."

Kim gasped, hand upon her mouth.

"Jerry wasn't supposed to live," Milton remarked, eyes on his shoes. "I didn't expect him to be alive when I heard he had turned, but I heard good news from the team he went out with. Despite all I heard, I was suspicious. I found out later that Eddie had been on his team and bargained for his life for him. Eddie saved Jerry's life and doomed it at the same time."

A few obnoxious car horns blared outside, but the room of occupants remained focused on Milton. Jack scoffed, ready for the unwanted guest to leave.

"Eddie bargained for his life," Rudy stated. "Why would Jerry be in trouble? It seems like the slayers have an understanding."

Milton laughed, shaking his head at the comment. He played with his fingers, eyes on the ground.

"No, not exactly understanding. Our leader doesn't care for vampires, never had and never will," Milton continued. "When you bargain for your life that is asking for an extension. At the end of the day, no vampire actually lives. Of course, there are probably many runners that escape. But even when you work for the slayers as a vampire, your life isn't guaranteed."

Jack glared, eyes set on the man before him. He couldn't believe he was letting the monster speak. Milton was a researcher for the slayers. He specialized in vampires. He ran tests and gathered information slayers could use against them. Milton never said his subjects survived. And yet, the man had excellent information on the mysterious Jerry. Excellent and troubling information.

"So, I was right, then," Jack stated, arms in the air. "Jerry is a freaking slayer. He set them on us, Kim. Oh my gosh! We let him stay here, sleep here, and eat here!"

"He didn't betray any of you!" Milton interrupted. "When Eddie bargained for his life, Jerry was unconscious, going through the change. After they approved of the bargain, Eddie was able to get Jerry back to his place. Eddie didn't have the heart to tell him about what he had done, until much later. Actually, after he was turned, I began to see him in our labs. Jerry and I didn't have as close of a friendship as Eddie, but still we were good friends. He was one of the only guys who treated me with any respect. We had lunch often, but I could tell he was on edge. I suggested he look for vampire support. I didn't know how to help him. "

Rudy hummed, taking a seat beside Milton. Milton looked to the older male and flinched at the fangs. Jack noticed and snorted. Milton didn't trust a bunch of vampires, well didn't matter. Jack didn't trust a vampire torturer either.

"Milton, why are you here?" Kim asked, voice soft.

"For a while Eddie and I stopped seeing Jerry. We were unable to look for him," Milton stated, "Two weeks ago, Jerry showed up at my apartment, pale and sickly. I let him stay with me and I tried to help him. One time, I was brave and offered my blood."

Jack's brows furrowed. Milton worked for slayers and was practically one of them. Yet, he offered something precious to Jerry. He didn't understand it. Slayers shouldn't want to help vampires. Vampires shouldn't help slayers.

"He rejected me every time," he continued. "He would head out into the night and return early before my shift. I just didn't know what was going on, but just four days ago he came to me, wild and unstable. He said he had a solution. He said that things were going to make sense soon. I knew he was going to destroy himself. Anyone with an early expiration date would act that way. But he was acting stranger than usual. I followed him and – he was with a bunch of vampires acting nothing like himself. I ran. I ran here."

Kim nodded beside Jack. Jack narrowed his eyes. A bunch of vampires and Jerry. He growled.

"Kai. Jerry is with Kai, Kim."

Kim shook her head. "No, no he can't do that. He was doing so well with us."

"Please," Milton begged. "I know if Jerry can lay low, maybe he'll be able to escape with his life. I am aware you are no fan of me, but Jerry needs help. He is going to do something he'll regret. Or he could get killed. Ty and his night team make rounds this time of night. I just –please, please. He survived one encounter with Ty. I'm not sure he'll survive the next."

Kim turned to him, eyes wide and pleading. "Please, Jack. You heard Milton. Jerry didn't do it. Jerry didn't cause the attack."

"Are you kidding me, Kim?" Jack asked. "Read between the lines. Jerry bargained for more time and agreed to work for the slayers. He was being followed. Those slayer planned it form the beginning. Jerry would have died that night, but they kept him around. They hoped that idiot will show them the way. He led them right to us and over eighty of us died that night! Kim, we lost so many good friends. We lost so many staff."

Milton stilled, eyes furrowed. "No, you got it all wrong. Jerry didn't make the bargain for his life. And after the bargain they never told him what they wanted from him. He had no idea what they were going to do!"

Jack shook his head. "I find that hard to believe."

"Jack Brewer, look at me," Kim ordered. "You can either dwell in the past or you can ensure the future is brighter. Everything will work out if you stop holding onto this ball of rage you tote around. I see how angry you've been getting. You choked Milton as soon as you heard what he did for a living. Choked him Jack!"

Rudy nodded. "Jack, violence is never the answer unless it is a dire situation and defense is required. You know that. I taught all the staff that, you need to remember what you've learned."

"I don't want to remember," Jack spat. "We protect our own."

"Then do it," Kim stated, grabbing his wrist, eyes narrowed. "Protect our freaking own, Jack. Don't leave Jerry behind. You have to and if you won't I'll go it alone."

Jack gasped, heart in his throat. "Kim."

"Jack, you remember Jerry's progress? Or do you forget all you and I wrote down?"

Kim disappeared and reappeared, smashing a file into Jack's chest. He eyed the file. Kim grasped his hands, eyes soft. Jack shook as he opened the file, reading through notes and notes of progress. He winced at Jerry's decline. His lips twitched at the note he circled many times in pen. The note stated Jerry was a potential staff member in the making.

"Jerry helped so many here. His bright outlook gave others hope," Kim stated. "And sure he wasn't doing so well his last few days , but Sam looked up too him. And Sam hasn't been the same since he left. Jack, please."

"Kim, he killed vampires before us," he whispered, ignoring the stares. "He went out and destroyed vampires, new and old."

"I know, but Jack you killed humans before all this," she reminded. "We both did and then we learned that the brutality was unnecessary. Remember when we met? I was just deciding to take a new approach to vampire life, but you were submerged in the darkness of it. We helped each other. And we were strong ever since. Jerry needs our strength. All the lost and new vampires do."

Jack looked around at all the faces. He saw some skeptical faces like his own, but he returned his gaze to Kim. He shook his head, stepping back, remembering all the death he witnessed. In the corner of his eyes, Milton gasped. Kim let go of his hands as he moved away. She sighed. Jack reached out to her the last second, but she shook her head.

"Come on, anyone interested let's go," Kim stated. "We may find more than just Jerry tonight."

Kim headed out the door, a few older vampires trailing her. Milton gave him one pleading look before disappearing out the door. Jack slumped in an available chair. He should have said yes, but he saw too much. He just wished Kim could have felt the same.

* * *

Jack remained seated in the conference room, eyes focused on a spot on the ceiling. He remembered the huge cleaning effort they had to partake in after the attack. For days they cleared grit and grim from floors and walls. Around every corner there was troubling reminders of the tragedy. He closed his eyes, leaning his head back. He was on fire. The idea that Kim ran out there horrified him, but he couldn't bring himself to aide her in her rescue mission.

"Jack."

Jack shifted his attention to Rudy. The elder vampire rested in a folding chair nearby. He was shocked to know the elder hadn't run off with Kim. He guessed he had many responsibilities to oversee. It made sense. He tapped out a rhythm on the ground with his right foot, trying to drown out the memory of the heated conversation he held with Kim.

"Have I ever told you how I came up with Life after Death?"

"Yes, many times," Jack commented, giving Rudy a look.

"Oh, really? Huh, that is weird," Rudy replied. "I mean I was hoping I hadn't. That would have just been a great profound little story, but never mind."

"You kind of talk of a lot, Rudy," Jack reminded. "You always talk about your achievements with us all day long. There is nothing new really for you to say to me now."

Rudy frowned, narrowing his eyes. "Don't get smart, Jack."

Jack snorted, crossing his arms, lips twitching at the sides. Despite Rudy's knack for leadership, he could also surprise anyone with his level of nonsense. Jack enjoyed Rudy's moments of goofiness as much as his well thought out advice. He didn't mind having fun.

"I know you've been worried ever since the attack," Rudy shared. "We all have."

"Doesn't look like it," Jack commented. "I'm the only one talking about screening vampires before they become a part of group. I'm the only one talking about moving support to another more secluded location. It seems I'm the only one who even realizes the big tragic thing that happened two weeks ago. If everyone took it seriously, then they wouldn't be acting like they are now. The only people who understand are the recruiters. When I told them to remove Jerry from the search list, they obliged with little explanation."

"Now, Jack, you aren't being fair. We all felt the pain. We just can't let fear rule our lives. We are Life after Death, vampire support. Screening vampires and putting up bogus restrictions doesn't make us a group of vampires who understand. We support our fellow vampire. And that means all vampires."

Jack scoffed, head turned from Rudy's imploring gaze. "Even, the slayers? It didn't even occur to me that slayers could be vampires. Now it is something to look into, Rudy, don't you think?"

"No, I don't think."

"But you were just as suspicious as I was when I showed you that stake weeks ago."

"It was because safety is important."

"It is important to me too."

Rudy shook his head, hand on Jack's shoulder. "Is it? Jack, you were about to let all of group turn their back on one vampire. It is one thing if they go rogue. We try our best to draw them back, but most of the time it is ultimately their decision. But at the end of the day, if we can get them before it happens then we do."

"We are turning our back on one vampire that was a slayer not too long ago. Look, Rudy, I see what you are doing, but don't forget you were skeptical just like me. I have to go check on some of the members."

Jack arose from his seat, leaving a silent Rudy behind. He paused at the door and sighed. Sam stood in the doorway, thin and pale. Jack frowned. He had his fair amount of conversations with the young vampire throughout the weeks. Everyone was shaken after the attack, but Sam was a child. He knew the attack did the youth no favors mentally.

He knelt before the youth, trying to match his height. He reached out curling his fingers around the boy's right shoulder before pulling him into a hug. Tears littered his shirt as the youth shook and stuttered. Jack closed his eyes, hoping the best for the future.

"Is Jerry coming back, Jack?" Sam asked, gripping him tighter. "Kim says Jerry is coming back, but is he?"

Jack bit his lip, stuffing his own opinions of the teen down. "I don't know, Sam."

"He has to come back," Sam said. "He saved me. He saved my life."

Jack froze. He pulled the youth away until he was at arm's length. There was much Sam hadn't revealed about his experience during the attack. Guilt crept up his spine. He remembered how he hadn't given the boy a glance when Kim was in danger. He had tunnel vision. All he could see at the end was Kim and her pain. He had no idea that Jerry saved their youngest member.

"He can't leave!" Sam shouted. "He can't leave because he promised. Being a vampire hurts, Jack, but Jerry was the only one who understood."

"Hey, now that isn't true," Jack stated. "There a lot of vampires here who you could relate to."

"No," Sam remarked. "I can see it, Jack. His eyes always seem so sad."

Jack laughed, tears in his eyes. A wise man once said children can see and understand more than adults or teens realize. Children know more than anyone gave them credit for. He wiped the stray tears from the child's face. He ruffled his dark locks.

"Well, I guess you have no worries because Kim went to get him back."

Sam's eyes widened. "You didn't go? But what if she can't do it."

Jack chuckled at the youth's disbelief. He gave his head a pat before he straightened to his full height. "Don't let Kim ever hear you say that. She is very capable. I'm just a worried boyfriend most of the time."

Sam scrunched up his face, eyes focused on his own. "Gross."

Jack laughed fuller and louder as he moved the boy into the hallway. "Why don't you go find Marty? I'm sure she'd like some company right now."

"No, Marty is annoying and bossy," Sam remarked, hands in his jeans pockets. "She always tells me to do things and she doesn't even like my pranks. Who doesn't like pranks?"

Jack sighed. "Maybe because your pranks are mean. For example, snipping her pigtail wasn't very funny."

"It was for me."

Jack directed Sam down the hall. "Go find Marty, Sam. Rudy and I still have to discuss okay?"

Sam sighed and then smiled. "When Jerry comes back we are going to have so much fun."

Jack's heart stilled at the joy in the youth's eyes. He gave the little boy a pat on the back and smiled. Before the boy scurried off, he handed him a tiny Dixie cup of red liquid, thanking Rudy. The boy eyed the fluid, lips turned down. He shook his head.

"Hey, you want to hang out with Jerry when he comes back, do you?" he asked, watching the boy nod. "Then you have to keep up okay? You haven't been eating well, Sammy. Come on, don't make Jerry even sadder."

Sam nodded, eyes wide, grabbing the cup and chugging the liquid. He thanked Jack and Rudy before darting down the hall. Jack crossed his arms and smiled. Rudy stood nearby watching the teen from the corner of his eyes. Jack noticed the look.

"I'm not going to change my mind, Rudy."

Rudy shook his head. "But you already have, Jack. Kim needs your help. It has been thirty minutes since they left. Think about it."

He nodded. He looked to his cellular device once he noticed it vibrating in his pocket. Rudy's brows raised at the interruption. Often, he thanked Rudy for extending the budget toward a few cellphones for their most regular staff. He picked up the call.

"Kim? Okay, hey, calm down and speak slowly," Jack stated over the phone, eyes on a worried Rudy. "Hey, Kim. Kim you aren't calming down. Okay, just wait right there. I'm coming."

Jack took one look at Rudy. "I'm going, but not for him, for Kim."

Rudy nodded. "I'm coming too. I'll let Greg know he is in charge while I'm away."

Rudy and Jack headed up the hall, letting Taylor and Michael know about their departure. The cool night breeze whipped past Jack's brown locks. He pushed forward, concentrated on keeping his speed steady. One thought remained on his mind, Kim.

* * *

Hey everyone! Here is another chapter! Hope you liked it.

Special thanks to reviewers:

XoThatCrazyChickoX, thanks for the review. You loved it? Wow, thanks I appreciate the compliment. I'm glad you liked the last chapter. Hopefully, this chapter revealed all you needed to know about Jerry. Thanks for the support.

Vicky2015, thanks for the review. I'm glad you liked the last chapter. Thanks for the support.

Guest, thanks for the review. And here is the next chapter! Hope you liked it. Thanks for the support.

Well, the next chapter is 10% (estimated) of the way done. It is a very very very BIG chapter. I know I say this about all the chapters, but I promise this one is a big one. I'm thrilled! I may post the next chapter sooner than later, but it all depends really. So, stayed tuned. Only two more chapters left!

Let me know what you think. Do you think Jack has a right to be this angry? Or is he being unfair? Comment with your thoughts. I'm curious to see what you all think. All comments are welcome about the story, the characters, or what you like or dislike!

Thanks to those reading, reviewing, following, and leaving favorites! You all are amazing! I hope you all know that. Thanks for the amazing support!

Until Next Chapter,

Bye


	12. Chapter 12

**Life after Death**

* * *

 **Twelve.**

The scent of blood in the air was thick and heavy. The fragrance washed over Kim, distracting her for a second before she refocused. She ran closely behind her companions as they traveled. The potent scent of iron led them toward the wharf. She stood on the wooden ground, brows raised.

"Blood is in the air, Kim," Miguel stated, eyes searching their surroundings. "There has been a fresh kill, many to be exact."

Kim turned to the shorter male, happy that she had company on her rescue mission. Miguel had been alive as long as Rudy. He came from a highly influential vampire family that lived on the outskirts of Seaford. The older vampire joined support after a grueling interview and background check. In the beginning there had been some distrust, but it went away as soon as the vampire proved he had no ill intentions.

"Miguel is right," a tall, broad shouldered female, remarked. "I can tell these are the rogues that have been trying to terrorize group members as they enter and leave Life after Death."

"Impressive. I was wondering when I'd run into you all again."

Kim narrowed her eyes, fists clenched at her side. Kai stood a few feet away. A crimson stain painted the lower half of his chin. He set his dark ruby eyes on her, grinning. Kim swallowed a lump in her throat as she took one step forward.

"You know," Kai stated, eyeing a sheet of paper. "I will admit to having half of the people on this list."

Miguel patted down his pockets before he narrowed his eyes at Kai. Kim stood to the side, worried. Kai never failed to remind her that he too was just as powerful as Jack. Experience and age meant everything in the vampire world.

"I'm shocked. Jerry isn't on this list. Was he a lost cause to begin with?" Kai questioned. "I'm really surprised. I thought support left no vampires behind, or are you all wising up now?"

"Where are Jerry and the others?" Kim questioned.

"The others?" Kai questioned and then shrugged. "Can't help you there. Ask for Jerry? Guess."

Kim launched forward, dodging a punch aimed at her face. Off to the side, her companions fought off the other rogues as she delivered a roundhouse kick to Kai's face. She had to get to Jerry. Kai seemed too amused with himself and she didn't like it. Her fangs extended from her gums as a punch met her shoulder.

"What do you want with Jerry?" she asked.

"Nothing. I don't want anything from any of these vampires," he remarked. "What I do want is for support to crash like a train running off the tracks. I want you all to fail so badly that you'll have no choice but to rethink everything. Do you honestly think the attack would have happened if your merry little hold hands group existed?"

Kim swung her fist at his head, distracting him. Before Kai could block her again, one of her team members jumped in taking her place. She thanked the young vampire under her breath and bolted, heading toward the location the smell of blood was the strongest. She ended up at an empty store with a for lease sign on the glass windows.

Droplets of blood littered the ground. She took a deep breath, pushing the doors open. She staggered at the overwhelming scent of blood. Her eyes watered and her senses tingled at the familiar scent. She didn't know if Jerry was inside, but it wouldn't hurt to check. She only hoped her suspicions weren't right.

"Jerry!"

She bolted across the empty room and toward the back door, where she assumed the previous store held its extra product. She rushed past public restrooms toward an employee-only door. From the strong scent in the air, she could estimate the kill happened a good forty or fifty minutes ago. She pushed the door open, the scent increasing to an outstanding amount.

Her eyes instantly averted from the sight beyond the door, landing on a still form to her left. Jerry. She dropped to her knees in shock, eventually managing to crawl towards where he lay, half-propped up against the wall of shelving.

"Jerry, oh my gosh."

Déjà vu was all Kim felt as she cupped the fallen teen's face in her hands. His eyelids cracked open at her touch, and she laughed in sheer relief. Her eyes focused on the outline of red around his lips, but she turned her attention away soon after. She repeated her thanks to whoever above as she continued her hold on his face.

"Jerry, you are okay, you aren't injured are you?" she questioned.

Jerry's head lolled to the side, eyes focused on a point further into the room. She frowned at the change in direction and followed his gaze. Her heart caught in her throat. She turned her attention right back to Jerry, eyes wide.

"Jerry," she cried, tightening her grip on his face. "Jerry."

Jerry's lips stretched into a smile, tilting his head back to stare at the ceiling. Kim relinquished her hold, tears streaming down her cheeks. The body she hadn't wanted to see lay near the center of the room, but she couldn't bring herself to check out the damage. Her hands shook as she reached for her cellphone.

She dialed Jack's number, heartbeat pounding in her ears. She kept one hand on Jerry's chest as the phone waited to connect with the other caller. She stuttered and babbled out a hurried response, a vague explanation leaving her lips. Jerry began to laugh.

Kim licked her lips, eyes focused on the glazed look on the other's face. "Hey, it is going to be okay. We'll get you out of this."

"I shouldn't have lived," he remarked, leaning toward Kim. "I –Kim, I killed a man."

Kim shook her head. "You lost your way, Jerry."

Jerry laughed, head falling back to rest against the low shelf. Clusters of grease laden knots rested within his locks. She winced as she inspected him further, noticing his hollow cheeks and cracked lips. He hadn't been taking care of himself since his absence. She covered her mouth with her right hand, tears trailing down her cheeks.

"Kim!"

She froze at the familiar voice, and her heart soared from her chest. Jack spotted her, ran over, and dropped to his knees looking over Jerry then meeting Kim's gaze. Her tear stricken face met his own shocked eyes.

"Jack," she cried, moisture re-collecting in her eyes. "Gosh!"

"Kim, hey, shhh…," he remarked with a softness in his eyes, caressing her face as she wept over Jerry. "We need to check on the other guy, okay?"

Kim shook her head. She couldn't. Jack sighed and she heard him rise and disappear from her line of sight. Jack's voice hitched. All her years of vampire support, she had seen varying degrees of horror. It had been a while since she had entered the allies in search for new vampires. With the attack on support still fresh in her mind, she couldn't look at anymore gruesome scenes. She couldn't take a look at the body.

"Yeah, uhm –the man didn't make it."

Jerry shouted, body shaking. Kim's eyes softened as she hushed him with more words of comfort. It was bad, all three of them knew it. With wide eyes and teeth gritted, tears trailed down Jerry's cheeks. He knocked his balled fists upon the ground on either side of him and Kim rested her hand upon his shoulder, ignoring the stench of blood surrounding them.

"I'm going to call an ambulance, we can't leave him here," Jack stated, clicking out numbers on his cell. "We can't be here when they get here."

Jerry shook his head, clenching his eyes shut, and spoke from overpowering grief. "I'm not going anywhere. I'm a lousy vampire and a lousy slayer. I killed vampires and I kill humans."

Jack paused, phone glued to his ear. Kim glanced back and noticed the sudden flame in his eyes, and he turned around, throwing his arms up. Jack barked out the address to the emergency responder with the little detail he had and then disconnected the call.

"You aren't going anywhere? We aren't going to freaking leave you here," Jack shouted as he glared at the pair. "Believe me! It isn't from the goodness of my heart. Vampires are already under the thumb of society. The rogues are causing trouble for us. We don't want to add you to that list. If they catch you, you are going to be in a world of trouble. And somehow that will trickle down to us."

"So this is what vampires do? They cover up the tracks of others," Jerry responded, tired eyes glaring back at them. "You just come in and sweep everything under the rug. Do you have any sense of justice?"

Jack howled with laughter pacing around and bypassing the dark trails of blood at his feet.

"You want justice, fine. Stay, let them eliminate you," Jack spat, raising his voice. "You were trouble ever since you appeared in our lobby a month ago. I'd be happy to see you dead."

"Stop it, Jack." Kim said, narrowing her eyes with a disapproving look.

Jerry forced a laugh. "Good, I'd be happy to see me dead too. Apparently, I'm going to die soon anyway."

"I said stop it!" Kim screamed, raising her voice an octave higher.

Jack and Jerry froze directing their attention to the wrinkle between her furrowed brow, and the determined glare upon her face. Her frown deepened as she analyzed both their faces. Her heart pounded in her ears. She couldn't believe the poisonous conversation that had transpired in front of her.

"Do you both hear yourselves?" Kim hollered out, continuing her tirade. "First off Jack, we are vampire support. We come in and we support. There are consequences for all our actions and we will deal with it as it comes, but you need to calm the heck down. How dare you scream at Jerry? He is traumatized. He is speaking from trauma. That isn't fair."

Jack sighed, muscles loosening and shoulders slumping as he averted his eyes briefly.

"And you, Jerry, don't you dare wish death upon yourself," she spoke, voice stern, but soft. "The life of a vampire has never been easy, but it doesn't mean we roll over and die any chance we face a problem. We own up to everything and we move forward. There are people out there human and vampire that care about you. They would be crushed if they heard such troubling words from you. For example, Milton and Eddie."

Jerry perked at the information. "Milton? Eddie? What about them?"

"Your buddy, Milton, stopped by vampire support. He is the reason you haven't been caught by police or worse slayers." Jack stated, eyes focused on them with a serious expression on his face.

"That idiot," Jerry whispered beneath his breath with an irritated look. "How –does he not know how dangerous it is?"

"Now," Kim stated with her face softening, gesturing toward Jack. "We are taking you back to support."

Jerry paused, realizing what they were going to do, then he began struggling in their grip. With wide eyes wide he groaned, clenching his eyes shut. "No, you can't. I don't deserve it. I –don't deserve it!"

Kim sighed, forcing him to move his legs and feet toward the exit. Jerry ripped from their grasp and scrambled toward the fallen human being. Kim and Jack turned away as Jerry wept and apologized over the broken body. Kim covered her mouth with her red stained hand. Jack wrapped his arms around her waist as Jerry wept in the background.

* * *

For a week Jerry curled in on himself, refusing blood and any forms of comfort. He commandeered one of the staff offices and claimed it as his own. No one bothered him. Jack rejected the idea of any visitations from Jerry's slayer friends. Kim frowned, but accepted it. She agreed it would be dangerous.

"He'll regress all the way to day one, Jack," Kim stated, head resting upon her folded arms. "He'll regress back to that jittery mess we met weeks ago. We have to get him to come out of there and talk to us. He isn't drinking and he is barely eating."

Jack reclined in his chair in their office. Kim sighed. Jack's initial rigidity had softened over the days. She hoped he would be back to normal soon enough. She missed the Jack that was willing to help all the vampires he could. She missed the Jack who tried to bring the rogues to a better path. Too many events of failure had beaten him down. Kim saw the pain their failures caused in his eyes. She knew she often mirrored the same expression, even if she hid it well.

"I'm not going to invite a vampire murderer into the building, Kim," Jack reminded, in case she had forgotten. "That Milton runs tests and experiments on vampires for a living. He isn't stepping another foot in here, even if he is the key to our success. Let Jerry cry it out of his system."

"You've become cold."

"No, I haven't," Jack stated, brows furrowed. "I'm just a little more cautious. I'm going to check out the new vampires. Cecil asks very basic questions and I'll feel better after chatting with them myself."

Kim's mouth hung open as she watched Jack arise from his chair, passing Rudy on the way out. The elder vampire rested his side on the door frame, arms crossed. He allowed his gaze to follow Jack for a second, before he turned to Kim. She huffed and turned in her chair to face the empty desk chair.

"Got a quick moment?"

"Yes."

He entered, taking Jack's chair. Kim smiled. Despite all the changes with Jack, Rudy met the suggestions with perfect skepticism and criticism. She knew he didn't 100 percent approve of Jack's ways. His obsession with safety was doing support no favors.

"Rudy, please tell me you've gotten a majority vote against Jack's new rules?"

"No."

She slouched in her seat.

"Besides even those opposed secretly agreed by a show of hand. You were there. And no one wants to hold another meeting to discuss."

All large decisions affecting the entire group were discussed amongst a committee. The eldest vampires made up the committee, Jack and Kim included. Sadly, a majority vote was all they needed for decision making. Kim was the only minority on the decision. She guessed tragedy changed everything and she couldn't blame them. A little part of her heart wanted the new measures taken for safety. She wasn't blind to all the gore she saw the day of the attack. No one had been.

"I'll agree Jack is taking some creative liberties with our new restrictions and rules," Rudy remarked. "I never said interrogate and scare new members nor did I say make anyone nervous and guilty. They think they did something wrong. I'm surprised they still wanted to join."

"What is the alternative?" Kim questioned, head tilted to the side.

"Not pretty."

For a second, they sat in silence. Rudy sighed. Kim looked to the expression of exhaustion on the male's face. His brows furrowed and tired lines etched into his face. She understood his tiredness. The common misconception was vampires were incapable of any human physical reactions. They were correct to an extent. Ill proper care of one's personal health could lead to terrible exhaustion and decrease in all ability and strength. Many vampires after the attack struggled with getting into a stabilized routine. Some were still trying to get back to normal.

"How long do we plan to leave Jerry alone?" Rudy asked.

Kim's eyes widened. She shook her head, lips in a thin line. Her thoughts drifted to an indifferent, Jack. No, she wasn't being fair. Jack had so much on his plate. They were all stressed. There were many vampires still missing and some of their families worried.

"The plan was never to leave him in the first place," Kim remarked, shoulders relaxing. "But he left us and we brought him back. He is wallowing in his sorrow and he won't let anyone get to him. Rudy, I've seen Sam knocking at the door. The members' who looked up to him the most hoped for things to go back to normal. But –I don't know what to tell them right now. I can't imagine Jerry wants people to know he killed anyone."

Rudy paused. "Maybe he should."

Kim raised a brow.

"Kim, support is where you express all your deepest thoughts and pains. He hasn't been coming to group has he?"

"He barely comes down to the cafeteria. At least in the beginning, I knew he was eating, but now I'm not so sure. He is worrying the other members who don't understand or know the full story."

"Rudy?"

Both turned toward the door where Constance stood. She worried her lip between her teeth as she waited for him. Rudy excused himself, heading toward the other vampire. On the way out, she heard hushed whispers about Seaford Regional and their blood supply. She winced. Seaford Regional wanted to cut their supply in half. She groaned and then headed out the hall. Her duties awaited her and she would have to dwell on all of their problems at a later time.

* * *

Hey everyone! Things look bleak, I know. I'm sorry. Hope you enjoyed the chapter either way.

Special thanks to reviewers:

 **XoThatCrazyChickoX,** thanks for the review. I'm glad you liked the last chapter. I'm glad the mystery with Jerry was cleared up. And Kim is okay, well depending on what your definition of okay is. Anyway, I'm glad you liked the last chapter. And you are welcome, you write very well. I enjoyed your stories. Thanks again for your support.

Special thanks to **Goddess Cure Mystic** for leaving a favorite.

Well, everyone the next chapter is the final chapter! I know, the very last chapter. It will take a bit of time since it is the final chapter. The next chapter is 10% (estimated) of the way done.

I want to thank everyone for reading, reviewing, following, and for leaving favorites. You all are the best! Thanks!

Until Next Chapter,

Bye


	13. Chapter 13

**Life after Death**

* * *

 **Thirteen**.

Jack stepped over a fallen tree limb as he traveled through the thick forest. He shoved branches and brush from his path, brows furrowed. Most of the old vampire families lived deep within Seaford's thickest forests. As he maneuvered over dead leaves, his mind wandered toward his visit with Acheron. He clenched his fists and took several deep breaths in and out.

The older vampire had always looked down on his involvement in Life after Death. As an old vampire, Acheron knew everything about Jack's thoughts and could read him like a book. He hated the old creature's experience. Every visit Jack was assaulted with a long list of things he needed to stop behavior wise. He gritted his teeth at the memory as he emerged from the forest, analyzing Seaford's night life.

He strolled underneath the neon lights of a 24-hour diner. He wasn't a huge fan of human delicacies anymore, but he wouldn't mind a carbonated soda. He turned around and headed into the bright and illuminated white tiled-floor diner. A long counter stretched across the small diner. A waitress behind the counter watched him, eyes narrowed as he placed his order. The waitress set a root beer float in front of him and he grinned. He ordered the beverage as a joke, but ended up enjoying the combination of tangy and sweet.

"Surprised your kind has a taste for human stuffs," a man stated.

He eyed the stranger on the nearby stool and scoffed at the bluntness of the trucker. He returned his gaze back to his beverage, lips turned down. The government was nice to the vampires, but Jack didn't believe they had good intentions. He believed the anti-discrimination laws were in place just to appease the old vampire families. Jack wondered if the government knew the old families could care less about their laws. Old vampire families always did what they wanted.

He drank his float, turning his stool as he slurped the last few drops. He pushed the old fashioned glass ahead of him and then grabbed for the tiny slip of paper. He read over the price, wishing he had thought his reckless purchase through. He fished a rarely used card from his wallet, running his finger across his name. He handed over the card and sighed. Acheron presented him with a card, stating it was the newest thing of the century. At the time, Jack told the deranged vampire he didn't want his money, but he couldn't escape the card.

Jack arose from the stool and thanked the waitress who scowled at him. He stuffed one hand in his pocket and then headed out into the night. He ignored the trucker's additional remarks. Jack checked the text messages on his phone and then pocketed the device. Kim was frantic because of his late nights. He understood. The slayers were relentless these days and he guessed after the attack they were on a steady rise. He bit his lip, mind wandering to Jerry. Jerry had been a slayer, but the image of the young vampire crying drifted to the forefront of his mind. He shook the thought away.

Jack arrived ten minutes to midnight, knowing he looked like a hypocrite to the newly turned vampires. He would have enjoyed following his ow rule, but he was the heir to a throne he never wanted. Acheron didn't care about the turmoil the recent attack caused. The old vampire insisted on frequent visitations. Jack used to get away with only three visits awake.

"Jack?"

Kim sat in the lobby, legs crossed, reading their pamphlet. He often read their pamphlets too. The glossed pages always reminded him that a vampire's life could be more than an eternity of pain and suffering. It was a great reminder. He sat beside her, slipping his fingers into her right hand. He shared a soft smile with her as she returned the gesture. They used to have regular dates, nothing glamorous, mostly short outings. He knew he had been distant and it was his fault.

"Jerry is sitting in the cafeteria. I've been texting you frantically, Jack," she shared, voice rushed and excited. "I wanted to get down there before he changes his mind and rushes up. This may be our only chance to break through and – Jack, are you alright?"

Jack rested his head upon Kim's right shoulder.

"I'm wearing a crown I never wanted."

Kim eyed him.

"Acheron is increasing our meetings. No Kim. I can't reject him. He is centuries old and stronger than all of us combined. Rudy may be a match, but still. He wants me to abandon group and his threats aren't subtle anymore."

She wrapped her arm around him, running her left fingers through his brown locks. Jack knew she hadn't enjoyed Jack's relationship with the vampire. Most new vampires never reconnected with the vampire that turned them. Jack was one of the rare cases. He remembered he had been so lost after he had been turned. He had no game plan, so he clung to Acheron. Centuries ago, Acheron was all he had. He would have thought harder about his decision, but he had no idea he would be dubbed Acheron's heir.

"We'll figure it all out," Kim promised.

"You know every time he brushes what we do I aside I get more fired up about what we do," he shared. "And –I know this is where I'm meant to be."

"I'm glad."

He moved his head from her shoulder and followed her to the cafeteria. Just like she stated, there Jerry sat, in a cleared out cafeteria. A few staff cleared the food from the cafeteria tins. The sounds of loud laughter, chatter, and clicking dishes drifted around them. He cared for all their staff, new and old. Kim sat across Jerry as Jack sat next to her. She reached out taking a hold of his hand, drawing it toward the middle of the table. She held onto his hands, eyes focused on the new vampire.

"We've all killed," Kim said.

Jerry took a deep intake of breath and inhaled.

"Yes, some of us haven't harmed a soul," Kim stated. "Some of the new members came here before they ended up in such a ghastly outcome, but some of them – weren't as fortunate. And they don't talk about it much, but they remained strong and they did their best to move forward."

"You've been missing group," Jack added.

Jerry looked at him, brows raised and head tilted. Jack bit his lip while he rubbed the back of his neck. There were a number of things he could have said, but he stated the obvious. He hadn't talked to Jerry in weeks and it seemed liked all his conversation starters had dried up. He remembered a time when they chatted with ease, but that was before Jerry became a suspect in his mind.

"The stake was mine."

Jack gritted his teeth, trying his best to keep any profanities from leaving his mouth.

"I knew they wanted to kill me and I tried to pretend I was still one of them. I was still hanging out with the slayers. The days I felt like a slayer, well I carried a stake around," Jerry remarked. "I had an extension on my life and I knew –."

"You brought a stake into a vampire support group?" Jack asked, muscles tightened.

"Jack," Kim said, grabbing his wrist. "Jack, you are getting out of hand again."

"You brought a stake into a vampire support group? All those new vampires shared their stories about almost being staked. You were there when they shared those stories and you still carried a stake around?" Jack questioned, lips quivering as he spoke. "I'm sorry –I just—I need to go for a bit."

Jack lifted his body from his seat and headed away from the cafeteria. He worried when Kim didn't follow.

* * *

Jack laid awake, eyes focused on the ceiling. A silence blanketed the conference room as he rested against three layers of comforters. Jack thought sleeping on the floor was uncomfortable at first, but through the years he became okay with it. He turned onto his side and tried to close his eyes again, but awoke to the sound of footsteps. He arose from his position on the ground and walked out the door.

He decided on a late night trip to his office. The footsteps were all in his head. After the attack, everyone was on their toes. He traveled down the hall, unbothered by the pitch black darkness. Vampire's had great night vision and he could see things almost as clearly as during the morning hours. A figure sat near one of the office rooms and he paused.

"Who is that?" he asked, fists clenched.

"No one important."

Jack sighed at the familiar voice and gestured toward his office door. The figure blinked a couple of times before he arose and followed. Jack opened the door and allowed the individual to walk past and grab a seat across from his desk. Jack flipped the switch, illuminating the once dark room.

"What are you doing up Jerry? Everyone is asleep."

"It is weird," Jerry remarked, eyes on his bare toes. "I never would have thought vampires sleep during the night."

"We don't have to," Jack stated, resting his back to his desk. "We choose to because there is no reason not to. Other take full advantage of their energy and stroll the sidewalks past midnight till their forced to rest during the day. We aren't too different from humans really. Most of the myths are just myths."

"Except for stakes," Jerry shared.

"Yes, those can still hurt us," Jack remarked, eyes narrowed.

"The stake was mine, but I didn't send them. I didn't. I know you don't believe me, but I didn't," Jerry said eyes wide, hands gripping the armrests of his chair.

Jack ran his palm down the side of his face, shoulders relaxed and muscles loose. He imagined many vampires were lethargic like him after Seaford Regional cut their blood supply in half. His attention returned to Jerry and he frowned. A large crease rested between the furrowed brows of the teen. His muscles were tight and his knuckles were white from his tight hold on the arm rest. Jack walked around his desk, pulling the office chair to rest right in front of Jerry.

Jerry froze, eyes back on the ground.

"Is that why you are up?" Jack asked, concern in his voice.

Jerry nodded as he fidgeted in his seat. "I killed a man. I don't know when I'll sleep again."

"You know," Jack stated. "Kim was right. We've all killed, but we also moved forward. Yes, some of us still struggle with our guilt and pain, but eventually we all get there."

Jerry didn't respond and Jack expected the silence. He bit his lip, turning his eyes toward the ceiling. He had gotten so wrapped up in his own fears he had lost sight of what mattered. Life after Death served a purpose in their community. Life after Death reached out to new vampires and told them it was all going to be okay. Jack had done the opposite with Jerry. As soon as suspicion surrounded the vampire he turned his back on him.

An image of a lost and heartbroken Jerry moved toward the forefront of his mind. He remembered the day Jerry killed a man as if it happened yesterday. He remembered Kim's disappointment in him. He was ashamed of his behavior that day, but his own pride got in the way. In the quiet hours of the morning, he thought long and hard about what he had done. Without any immediate distractions he was able to see Jerry, not as an enemy, but as a member of Life after Death. He was able to see Jerry as a member he failed.

"Tomorrow night come to group. It is at seven. Come and talk or don't talk," Jack shared. "Come and listen. Remember like you did a month ago?"

Jerry shook his head, tightening his grip on the chair. "I can't."

"Do you want to be alone and isolated forever?"

Jerry's eyes widened.

"Come to group, tomorrow Jerry. I don't know Milton and I don't like what he does, but he cared. And if he saw you like this –just come to group. I'm sorry. I'm sorry I tried to abandon you."

Jack slumped in his chair and sighed. There he had said it. Despite the warring emotions in his heart and mind, he reached out to the vampire teen. He may have some concerns still suffocating him, but Jerry didn't deserve his wrath.

"I led them to you all," Jerry said, moisture collecting in his eyes.

"You didn't know. No matter how I word it, you didn't know," Jack reassured. "I was raging and you were innocent."

Jerry covered his mouth with his hand, tears streaming down his cheeks. Jack kept his hands by his side before he decided against it. Jack pulled Jerry into a hug and patted the young vampire on the back. He closed his eyes, frowning. He couldn't believe he had turned someone away. He pulled away from the embrace, surveying the tears trailing down the teen's face.

"Jerry, you aren't alone."

Jack looked to the newcomer in the doorway and nodded. Kim crossed the room to stand by Jack where he sat. Jack smiled for the first time in a long time at Jerry. It was important. Who knew how many more Jerry's there would be in the future. Probably none, because slayers don't become vampires. But with how things have turned, he can't say they'd never see another Jerry again.

"Come to group," Kim said. "Come to group and feel free again."

Jerry nodded, lips curling at the sides. He looked at them both before he bid them a goodnight and headed out of the room. Kim wrapped her arms around his waist, resting her head to his shoulder.

"Are you two going to be okay?" she asked, eyes still on the doorway.

Jack looked at the ceiling, sighing. "I don't know Kim. I can only hope so."

* * *

For a couple of days Jerry appeared at group, sitting three chairs down from Kim and Jack. He said nothing, shared nothing, and made eye contact with the walls. Jack knew Kim was just happy he returned. Group steadily grew back to his original large size and Jack was pleased.

"Well, Eric, it is hard to decide to leave your family behind," Kim shared, voice soft. "I know you felt like a threat to them, but you didn't have to feel that way. I think your family doesn't feel threatened at all. In fact, I know they want you back, don't you agree?"

"Mom was sad to see me pack up and leave," he stated, tears streaming down his cheeks. "I just thought that maybe they would be safe if I left. But I don't want to be alone."

Eric came to them four days ago, a duffel in one hand and a photo of his family in the other. He trudged behind regulars and new members, quiet and uncertain. Jack spotted his forlorn expression right away. He invited the young teen in with a smile and reassurance. He admitted to practicing his paranoid methods. They still had background checks, but his attitude was kinder, he believed.

"You aren't alone," Jack stated. "You have all of us at group and you have your family. If you are worried, then don't be. We will help you control your cravings here. When you are ready, return to your family."

Eric nodded, running fingers through bleach blonde locks. He smiled. Jack eased back into his folding chair, realizing he had been leaning in. A few more participants in the group circle spoke up new and old. Jack glanced at the time and looked to Kim. Group would be over in ten minutes. Jack prepared to make an announcement, then Jerry stood up. Eyes shifted toward the shorter male.

Jerry ran fingers through the tiny hairs at the back of his head. Jack analyzed Jerry's tight muscles and shaking hands. Jack nodded, urging the teen to speak up. Kim squeezed his hand beside him. Jerry looked at the faces and opened his mouth a couple of times. Everyone was patient and Jack was proud. It wasn't to say there were any disruptive voice in their group. They had a polite bunch.

"Yo!"

A few girls giggled and rolled their eyes.

"Well, give me just a second," Jerry remarked. "Alright, I know I'm looking goofy to all of you right now and I know I have a limit on time. Anyway, I'm not really new or really old like you. Uhm –actually it is kind of funny. I was a slayer before I was turned. Or really while I was transitioning."

A collective gasp filled the room. A few of the newer members tensed at his declaration, but Jack gave them a comforting look of assurance. He turned his gaze back to Jerry, gesturing for him to continue. Jerry huffed and then regained momentum.

"I came to group, because my dear old nerdy friend Milton said I needed help," Jerry stated. "I didn't need help and I didn't want to think I was a vampire. Eddie urged me to listen to Milton. I didn't want to go to group or anything, but after a while I did. I had fun, but I was still kind of talking to slayers back at HQ. There are some cool dudes there, like Randy, Eddie, and Milton but see you can't be a slayer and a vampire. I just didn't think that through. Things got bad."

"What do you mean?" Kim asked.

"Well, our leader just talked to me, reminding me of my extension. He told me I used to be something important. I wanted to return to my old ways, but I didn't know how. I wasn't stupid. I knew they wanted me dead, but I still couldn't stay away. After the attack happened, I was shocked. I left and tried to stay with Milton, but everything was painful."

A cough broke through the silence, but soon became quiet again.

Jerry sighed, eyes on the floor. "And I killed man."

Everyone nodded, listening.

"I killed a man, because I couldn't control it. I didn't want blood, but I was a vampire. I killed a man."

Tears blossomed in Jerry's eyes and trailed down his cheeks. He shoved the heel of his hand into his mouth. Kim approached him, whispering words of assurance. Jack watched her, proud and happy. This was the point of group. They were supposed to help vampires like themselves. Jerry took a seat as Kim rubbed comforting circles into his back.

"Well, everyone," Kim stated, walking to the middle of the circle of chairs. "It looks like we'll end group here for tonight. For those staying the night, Judith will bring out the comforters and linen. Anyone heading home, please head straight home. It is just before dark. There is a curfew for a reason. And as usual, we are proud of all of you whether you talked or not. You came and that is all that matters. Remember you may be a vampire, but that doesn't automatically make you a monster."

All the members nodded their heads, exiting the room. A few lingered behind to chat with Kim and or Jack. As soon as the room cleared, one member remained. Jerry sat on a folding chair, holding himself and shaking, whispering 'Oh my Gosh' to himself. Jack looked to Kim who sighed. He knelt beside Jerry's chair, hand on his shoulder.

"You did well, you know?" Jack said.

"Jack is right," Kim remarked. "On your first day here you didn't share anything. Even when you were progressing you said nothing. You came along way. We are proud of you Jerry."

"I'm not proud of myself."

"And that is okay," Kim assured. "Change doesn't happen overnight. We climb the ladder, but it doesn't mean we can't fall down a couple of times before we stay at the top? You understand me?"

"Sounds painful."

Jack raised a brow, amusement in his voice as he spoke. "Was that supposed to be a joke or –"

Kim punched Jack's shoulder. He chuckled in respond and Jerry smiled a small smile.

"What happened?" Jerry asked, voice quiet. "What happened to the man?"

Jack and Kim paused.

"Did he have a family? Are their parentless children out there?" Jerry asked, hurried. "If so – I."

"You can help them," Jack suggested. "From the shadows for now, but when you feel up to it. You can help them in person."

"Rudy wants to start up a foundation for the tragedies that may or may not have been caused directly from anyone in this group," Kim said. "A lot of the members want to give back as a way to apologize. I know it isn't enough."

"I should be in jail."

Jack bit his lip. "Yes, you should. Truthfully, a lot of us should, even me. You situation is complicated Jerry."

"I want to turn myself in, but I'm scared," Jerry confessed.

Jack looked to Kim. Tears fell down her cheeks as Jack slipped his fingers into her hand.

"We are going to walk through this together, okay?" Jack questioned, eyes settled on the hunched over teen. "We are going to figure it all out."

Jerry fidgeted in his chair as if the chill of the room bothered him. Jack knew the cold couldn't be the reason. Vampires were always cold. They couldn't produce their own warmth nor did they need it. Jerry's teeth chattered as he rubbed his hands up and down his thighs.

"Jerry, can I get you something to drink?" Kim asked.

Jerry stiffened, but Kim grabbed the Dixie cup from the refreshment table. She held the cup out to the teen who eyed the red liquid inside. Jack urged him to take a sip and the teen shook his head with tears rolling down his cheeks.

"I killed a man," Jerry remarked, hesitating. "I can't drink that."

Jack looked between Kim and Jerry. "Please, drink."

Jerry nodded, taking his first sip in weeks. Kim's smile grew and Jack was relieved.

"I'm so sorry," Jack said. "The attack worried me, but I should have put the welfare of the new vampires before me. They must have been just as scared. I didn't think about that when it came to you. Forgive me, man."

Jerry took one more sip, barely drinking half. He gave him a firm nod, eyes red. Jack gave the other a pat on the back. He rose to his feet, wrapping an arm around Kim's waist.

"You staying the night?" Jack asked.

Jerry bit his lip. He shook his head.

"I want to pay Milton a visit. He must be worried," Jerry shared. "I would see Eddie, but that would be too dangerous."

Jack smiled, happy to hear the news. He urged Jerry to head out because it would soon be too dark. They traveled behind him, watching him leave through the front door. He bolted, pushing brush and tree branches from his sight. Jack sighed heavily, resting his head on Kim's shoulder.

"I almost gave up."

Kim pulled him toward her, planting a kiss to his lips. He returned the kiss, deepening it for a few seconds. When they broke apart, she smiled. He returned the grin. They took a seat on a lobby couch after locking the door behind them.

"But you came back."

"Sorry the restrictions are still up. I know you don't like them, but I still can't bring myself to let it go, just yet. Acheron is growing more agitated and the slayer sightings are increasing. I need to know who we are inviting in."

"Would you turn away another Jerry?"

Jack rested his head to the cream colored wall behind him. "I don't know, Kim. We know how the slayers work now. There is probably a lot of others like Jerry out there. I thought I figured it all about, but I still don't know. Either way, Jerry still has potential. He just needs to let go."

"He will and so will you," she smiled. "I get scared too, Jack. I also get worried. I get skeptical, but I'm also working on it."

Jack couldn't imagine his sweet girlfriend turning away anyone. She was a spitfire and she could be sharp tongued when she wanted, but at the end of the day she was kind. Kim was right, they would be fine. He stretched his arms over his head and then arose to his feet. He tilted forward at the waist, offering Kim his hand. She eyed him before rolling her eyes. Jack chuckled. She took a hold of his hand, allowing him to bring her to her feet. They walked through the door and down the hall, hand in hand.

Yes, they would be just fine.

* * *

Hey Everyone! Here it is! The very final chapter of Life after Death. Hope you all liked it.

Special thanks to **TheLifeStruggleIsREAL** for leaving a favorite and following.

I would thank everyone for supporting this fiction. I know I'm not the only vampire fiction that has passed through this fandom, so it makes me so happy to see all the positive feedback. Vampires have always been a favorite super natural creature of mine, so I was very excited about this story.

Now, I have some surprising news! There is another story I have in the works. The first chapter will be up fairly soon. So stayed tuned and check my profile for news if you are interested!

Anyway, again thanks to everyone who read, reviewed, followed, and left favorites. You all are so amazing!

Until Next Story,

Bye


End file.
